jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Incredibles 2/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Incredibles 2. Agent Rick Dicker: File 82-712: Agent Rick Dicker interrogating. State your name, please. Tony Rydinger: Uh... Tony. Tony Rydinger. Agent Rick Dicker: Tell me about the incident. Tony Rydinger: Well, there's this girl in my class. I saw her at the track meet. Tony Rydinger (past): You're Violet, right? Violet Parr (past): That's me. Tony Rydinger: I sorta knew her, but she'd changed. For better. She was more sure of herself, cool, cute. I asked her out for a movie. Tony Rydinger (past): So, Friday? Violet Parr (past): Friday. Tony Rydinger: And then I went to watch the track meet. Not long after, this 'thing' happened in the parking lot. (RUMBLING) (PEOPLE SCREAMING) (SCREAMING CONTINUES) Tony Rydinger: (PANTING) The Underminer (past): Behold, the Underminer! I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me. Tony Rydinger: As if things aren't weird enough, I look over and I see these boots. Mr. Incredible: You two stay here. Elastigirl: Wait, should we be doing this? It is still illegal. Tony Rydinger: It looked like super heroes. Mr. Incredible: We're going to lose him. Elastigirl: Oh, all right. Connor Lacey: If you insist. (Hit Ultimatrix) Shock Rock: Shock Rock! Let's do it to it! Elastigirl: One of you control the perimeter, keep the crowd back and safe. The other watch after Jack-jack. Violet Parr: But, I thought we were gonna... Mr. Incredible: You heard your mother. Trampoline us. Dash Parr: I call perimeter. Violet Parr: You're not going anywhere, you little maggoty creep! Tony Rydinger: I see my chance to get out of there. But, there's something familiar about one of the kids' voices. The girl, she's upset, and she throws down her mask and it's her! Violet Parr: Oh, Tony! Hi. This isn't what you think it is. Tony Rydinger: This was getting too freaky I couldn't handle it and ran off. I feel kinda bad about it. Maybe I should've said, hi, or something. It's not her fault superheroes are illegal. And it's not like I don't like strong girls, I'm pretty secure, manhood-wise... What is that? Agent Rick Dicker: Have you told anyone else about this? Your parents? Tony Rydinger: No, they'd only think I was hiding something. I think you know what I mean. Agent Rick Dicker: Sure, kid. Tony Rydinger: I like this girl, Mr. Dicker, I'm supposed to go out with her Friday night. Now things are just gonna be weird. (SIGHS) I wish I could forget I ever saw her in that suit. Agent Rick Dicker: You will, kid. You will. Lacey's Adventures of INCREDIBLES 2 (MR. INCREDIBLE GRUNTING) Mr. Incredible: Come on! (GRUNTING AND SCREAMING) (COUGHS) The Underminer: Consider yourself undermined! (LAUGHS MANIACALLY) (PEOPLE SCREAMING) (UNDERMINER CONTINUES LAUGHING) UNDERMINER: Ooh. (LAUGHS) Mr. Incredible: Underminer! The Underminer: Huh? Mr. Incredible: We meet again... (MR. INCREDIBLE GRUNTING) Shock Rock: Mr. Incredible! (Shock Rock grunting) The Underminer: Oh, great! Now, they're on the agenda. Both: (GROANING) (GRUNTING) (POUNDING) (GASPS) The Underminer: Incredible! Mr. Incredible: (GROANS) The Underminer: Meet Jack Hammer! Shock Rock: Take this! The Underminer: Bye-bye! Shock Rock: We have to stop this! Mr. Incredible: No no no... Dash Parr: Everybody, stand back, okay? Stay back! Violet Parr: You're not sticking me with babysitting. Mr. Incredible: We can't steer it, or stop it and the Underminer's escaped. Elastigirl: We'll have to stop it... Bob, the monorail! Mr. Incredible: Frozone! Yeah! Elastigirl: We have to stop this thing before it gets to the overpass. Mr. Incredible: I'll try to keep it away from the buildings. Dash Parr: Hey, lady! Old woman: Thank you so much, young man. Dash Parr: What? Violet! Elastigirl: Stop! Everybody stop! Dash Parr: Heads up, dad! Mr. Incredible: Dash! Elastigirl: Violet, who's watching Jack-Jack? Violet Parr: Dad's watching him. Mr. Incredible: Violet, here, you take him. Mr. Incredible: It's headed for City Hall. Dash Parr: Mom needs help. Winston Deavor: They're out in public again. This is our chance! Follow them. Follow Frozone and the Irelanders! Elastigirl: Bob! Help me with the boiler. That should do it. What are you kids doing? Get outta here! This thing's gonna blow! Violet Parr: There's no time! (SIRENS WAILING) Shock Rock: Uh-oh, time to go. (Changes into Ghostfreak) Ghostfreak: See you around. Violet Parr: Be safe. (ALL LAUGHING) Dash Parr: We did it! (GUNS COCKING) OFFICER: Freeze, Supers! Mr. Incredible: Oh, what did we do? (PEOPLE EXCLAIMING) TOMMY: Excuse me, Mr. Zone and Irelanders? FROZONE: Sorry, but I'm not really supposed to be here. TOMMY: Which seems wrong... doesn't it? Perhaps you'd be interested in changing that law? Twilight Sparkle: We're listening. Female News Reporter: Superheroes including Frozone, the Irelanders, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl... caused further damage to the city. The Underminer remains at large. Mr. Incredible: We didn't start this fight. Detective No. 1: Well, you didn't finish it either! Detective No. 2: Did you stop the Underminer from inflicting more damage? Mr. Incredible: No. Detective No. 2: Did you stop him from robbing the banks? Mr. Incredible: No. Detective No. 2: Did you catch him? Mr. Incredible: No. Detective No. 1: The banks were insured. We have infrastructure in place to deal with these matters. If you had simply done nothing... everything would now be proceeding in an orderly fashion. Mr. Incredible: You'd have preferred we do nothing? Detective No. 2: Without a doubt. Mr. Incredible: You weren't much help. Agent Rick Dicker: Do you want out of the hole? First you gotta put down the shovel. Bob Parr: Well, that went poorly. Violet Parr: Dad, this is probably not the best time to tell you about this... but something else happened today with a kid... and my mask. (INDISTINCT CHATTER) Bob Parr: Oh, hey, Rick. Violet thinks a friend of hers, a kid named Tony... might have seen her in the outfit, without her mask. Agent Rick Dicker: Talkative type? Bob Parr: Don't know. Last name is Rydinger. Agent Rick Dicker: Tony Rydinger. I'll check it out. Bob, Helen... a word if you don't mind. Uh, the program's been shut down. Bob Parr: What? Agent Rick Dicker: Politicians don't understand people... who do good simply because it's right. It makes 'em nervous. They've been gunning for Supers for years. Today was all they needed. Anyway... I'm done. I'm afraid two more weeks in the motel is the best I can do for ya. It ain't much. Helen Parr: You've done plenty, Rick. Bob Parr: We won't forget. Agent Rick Dicker: Well, it has been a great honor working with you good people. Bob Parr: Thanks for everything, and good luck. Agent Rick Dicker: Yeah. You, too. (JACK-JACK COOING) Violet Parr: Did you wash your hands? (WATER RUNNING) Violet Parr: With soap? VIOLET: Did you dry them? Dash Parr: What? Is this all vegetables? Who ordered all vegetables? Helen Parr: I did. They're good and you're going to have some. Dash Parr: (GROANS) Violet Parr: Are we going to talk about it? Bob Parr: What? Violet Parr: The elephant in the room. Bob Parr: What elephant? Violet Parr: I guess not then. Helen Parr: You're referring to today. Dash Parr: Yeah, what's the deal with today? Helen Parr: We all made mistakes. For example, you kids were supposed to watch Jack-Jack. Violet Parr: Babysitting, while you guys did the important stuff. Helen Parr: We talked about this. You're not old enough to decide about these things. Violet Parr: We are old enough to help out. Dash Parr: Yeah! Violet Parr: Isn't that what you tell us, Dad? Bob Parr: Yeah, well, "help out" can mean many different things. Violet Parr: But we're supposed to help, if there's trouble. Bob Parr: Well, yeah, but... Violet Parr: Aren't you glad we helped today? Bob Parr: Yeah, I know but... Violet Parr: You said that you were proud of us. Bob Parr: Well, yeah, I was. Am! Dash Parr: We wanna fight bad guys! Jack-Jack: (BABBLING) Helen Parr: No, you don't! Violet Parr: You said things were different now. Helen Parr: And they were, on the island. But I didn't mean that from now on... Violet Parr: So now, we've gotta go back to never using our powers. Dash Parr: It defines who I am. Bob Parr: We're not saying you have... What? Dash Parr: Someone on TV said it. Helen Parr: Can we just eat? The dinner, while it's hot? Dash Parr: Did we do something wrong? Helen Parr: Yes. BOB: No. We didn't do anything wrong. Helen Parr: Superheroes are illegal.Whether it's fair or not, that's the law. Bob Parr: The law should be fair. What are we teaching our kids? Helen Parr: To respect the law! Bob Parr: Even when the law is disrespectful? Helen Parr: If laws are unjust, there are laws to change them! Otherwise, it's chaos! Bob Parr: Which is exactly what we have! Violet Parr: I just thought it was kinda cool. Helen Parr: What was? Violet Parr: Fighting crime as a family. Helen Parr: (SIGHS) It was cool. But it's over. The world is what it is. We have to adapt. Dash Parr: Are things bad? Helen Parr: Things are fine. Dash Parr: May I be excused? (DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYING ON TV) Violet Parr: How much longer in the motel, Dad? Bob Parr: Uh... Helen Parr: Not much longer, honey. HELEN: What are we gonna do? BOB: I don't know.Maybe Dicker will find something? Helen Parr: Dicker is done, Bob. Any thought we had about being Supers again is fantasy. One of us has gotta get a job. Bob Parr: One of us? Helen Parr: You did a long stint at Insuricare. Bob Parr: Hated every minute of it. Helen Parr: I know it was hard on you. Maybe it's my turn in the private sector and you take care of the kids... Bob Parr: No, I'm doing this. I need to do this. You know where my suit and ties are? Helen Parr: Burned up when... BOTH: The jet destroyed our house. Helen Parr: (CHUCKLES) Yeah. We can't count on anyone else now, Bob. It's just us and the Irelanders. We can't wait for... (DOOR BANGS) LUCIUS: No lifeguard on duty! Swim at your own risk. David Brennan: And we know how to swim. Bob Parr: Oh, where'd you go today? I noticed you missed all the fun. LUCIUS: Don't be mad because I know when to leave a party. We're just as illegal as you guys. Besides, I knew the cops would let you go. Helen Parr: Yeah, in spite of Bob's best efforts. Bob Parr: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lucius Best: I heard the program shut down. How much longer are you in this motel? Bob Parr: Two weeks. Lucius Best: Now, you know the offer still stands. Helen Parr: You're very generous, but there are five of us. We wouldn't do that to you and Honey. Connor Lacey: Don't worry about that. Lucius Best: Well, door's always open. You know, the news isn't all bad. While you guys were being detained... we was approached by a dude who represents this tycoon. BOB: Winston Deavor. LUCIUS: Wants to talk... with us, with you two, about hero stuff. I checked him out. He's legit. Trained under Dicker. He wants to meet. Helen Parr: Ah, jeez! More superhero trouble. We just came from the police station, Lucius. Bob Parr: When? Lucius Best: Tonight. we're going there now. Helen Parr: You enjoy, I'm sitting this one out. Lucius Best: He wants all three of us. Bob Parr: Honey, let's just at least hear what he has to say. Lucius Best: You got the address, I'll meet you guys there. Helen Parr: Go in our Supersuits? Lucius Best: Yeah. Might wanna wear the old Supersuits. Got a feeling he's nostalgic. Violet Parr: Where are you going? Bob Parr: The fresh air is especially good tonight. Helen Parr: If Jack-Jack wakes up... Violet Parr: I know the drill. (DOOR CLOSES) Valet: Your security badges. Please, this way. Hey, listen, you're my biggest fan. Frozone Good to see you. Valet: (STAMMERING) I'm your biggest fan. Shoot! Toa Nuju: That's a tall view. Batgirl (DCSHG): You said it, Nuju. (ELEVATOR BELL DINGS) WINSTON: I love superheroes! The powers, the costumes... the mythic struggles. Winston Deavor. You can call me Win. Genuine pleasure to meet you. Frozone! Frozone: It's good to see you. Winston Deavor: Irelanders. Connor Lacey: Hi. Irelanders: (All greeting Winston) Winston Deaver: Elastigirl. Elastigirl: Nice to meet you. Winston Deavor: Mr. Incredible! Mr. Incredible: Hello. Winston Deavor: â™ª Mr. Incredible, Incredible BOTH: â™ª Incredible â™ª Catching the bad guys Pow, pow, pow â™ª (BOTH LAUGH) Winston Deavor: â™ª Who's the cat Who's always chill â™ª When survival odds Are close to nil â™ª Frozone Frozone BOTH: â™ª Frozone Mr. Incredible: Yeah! ALL LAUGH) Winston Deavor: Can't tell you what a thrill this is. And this... Evelyn Deavor: Oh, hello there, superheroes. I'm so sorry I'm late. Winston Deavor: ...is my tardy sister, Evelyn. Evelyn Deavor: And I'm scolding myself so you don't have to, Winston! Winston Deavor: Spectacular. My father was so proud that I was even remotely connected to you guys. He used to call you the last line of defense. He was your top supporter. He donated to superhero causes. He raised money for the Dynaguy statue in Avery Park. He got to know many Supers personally. Even installed a phone with direct lines to Gazerbeam and Fironic... in case of emergencies. He loved that, showed it off to everyone. He was heartbroken when you were all forced to go underground. Evelyn Deavor: Father believed the world would become more dangerous without you. Winston Deavor: He didn't know how right he was. There was a break-in. (BOTH GASP) WINSTON: My father called Gazerbeam. The direct line. (LINE BEEPS) No answer. He called Fironic, no answer. Superheroes had just been made illegal... The robbers discovered him on the phone... and shot him. (GUNSHOT) Winston Deavor: So... ELASTIGIRL: It must've been hard. EVELYN: Especially for Mother. She died a few months later. Heartbreak. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I know how you two feel because I lost my dad and my siblings in the explosion during the magic show. Winston Deavor: If superheroes had not been forced underground... it never would've happened. Evelyn Deavor: Or Dad could've taken Mom to the safe room as soon as he knew there was trouble. Winston Deavor: I disagree strongly! But we're not going into it right now. The point is... nobody expected us to be able to actually run Dad's company. But with Evelyn as designer, and myself as operator... uh, we threw ourselves into building DEVTECH into what it is today. FROZONE: A world-class telecommunications company. Winston Deavor: Bigger than ever. Perfectly positioned to make some wrong things right. Hence, this meeting. Toa Nuju: That's great. Winston Deavor: Let me ask you something. What is the main reason you were all forced underground? Mr. Incredible: Ignorance. Winston Deavor: Perception. Take today for example, with the Underminer. Difficult situation. You were faced with a lot of hard decisions. Mr. Incredible: Oh, tell me about it. WINSTON: I can't. Because I didn't see it... neither did anyone else. So, when you fight bad guys like today... people don't see the fight or what led up to it. They see what politicians tell them to see. They see destruction and they see you. So, if we wanna change people's perceptions about superheroes... we need you to share your perceptions with the world. Elastigirl: How do we do that? EVELYN: With cameras. Winston Deavor: (on monitor) We need you to share your perceptions with the world. ELASTIGIRL: How do we do that? EVELYN: We embed tiny cameras, like those, into your Supersuits. Elastigirl: Wow, so small. And the picture is outstanding. Evelyn Deavor: Thanks! Designed 'em myself. WINSTON: We've got resources, lobbyists, worldwide connections... and very important, insurance. Mr. Incredible: Insurance is key. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Winston Deavor: All we need now are the super-est superheroes. It needs you four. Come on! Help me make all Supers legal again. Toa Pohatu: Perfect! Mr. Incredible: This sounds great! Let's get this going. What's my first assignment? Winston Deavor: That enthusiasm is golden. (CHUCKLING) Now hold on to it. But for our first move... Well, Elastigirl is our best play. Along with David Brennan, Toa Gali, William Furno and C.Y.T.R.O. Mr. Incredible: Better than me? Elastigirl: (CLEARS THROAT) Mr. Incredible: I mean, she's good. (STAMMERING) Really, a credit to her... You know. (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) You know. Winston Deavor: With great respect... let's not test the whole "insurance-will-pay- for-everything" idea... on the first go 'round, okay? (FROZONE CHUCKLES) Mr. Incredible: Wait a minute. You're saying what? I'm messy? Winston Deavor: Well, Evelyn did a cost-benefit analysis... comparing all your last five years of crime fighting before going underground. And Elastigirl's numbers are self-explanatory. Mr. Incredible: Well, it's not a fair comparison! Heavyweight problems need heavyweight solutions. Winston Deavor: Of course! We're gonna solve all kinds of problems together. After the perfect launch with Team Elastigirl! Evelyn Deavor: So, what do you say? Elastigirl: What do I say? (CHUCKLES) I don't know. Bob Parr: What do you mean, you don't know? A few hours ago, you were saying it was over... and being a superhero was a fantasy. Now, you and the others get the offer of a lifetime and you don't know? Helen Parr: It's not that simple, Bob. I wanna protect the kids! Bob Parr: So do I. Helen Parr: From jail, Bob! (SPITS) BOB: And how do you do that? By turning down a chance to change the law that forces them to hide what they are? Helen Parr: They haven't decided what they are. They're still kids. Bob Parr: Kids with powers, which makes them Supers... whether they decide to use those powers or not. This will benefit them. Helen Parr: It's not a good time to be away. Dash is having trouble with homework... Vi is worried about her first date with that boy she likes, Tony... and Jack-Jack... Bob Parr: Jack-Jack? What's wrong with him? Helen Parr: Okay, nothing's wrong with Jack-Jack. But even a normal baby needs a lot of attention. I'm just not sure I can leave. Bob Parr: Of course you can leave. You've got to. So that I... we can be Supers again, so our kids can have that choice. Helen Parr: (SCOFFS) So you can have that choice. Bob Parr: All right, yes! So I can have that choice.7 And I would do a great job! Regardless of what Deavor's pie charts say or whatever... But they want you. (STRAINED) And you'll do a great... job... too. Helen Parr: (INHALES SHARPLY) Well, that was excruciating to watch. Bob Parr: (CHUCKLES) Helen Parr: I can't lie to you. It's nice to be wanted. Flattering, you know, but... Bob Parr: But what's the choice? One, do this right, get well paid, we're out of the motel... and things get better for all Supers, including our kids. Or two... I find a job in two weeks or we're homeless. Helen Parr: You know it's crazy, right? To help my family, I gotta leave it. To fix the law, I gotta break it. Bob Parr: You'll be great. Helen Parr: I know I will. But what about you? We have kids. Bob Parr: I'll watch the kids, no problem. Easy. Helen Parr: Easy, huh? You're adorable. Well, if there is a problem, we'll drop this thing and come right back. Bob Parr: You won't need to. I got it, you go do this thing. Do it so... I can do it better. (GRUNTS) (PHONE RINGS) Winston Deavor: Deavor here. Helen Parr: This is Elastigirl. We're in. Mr. Deavor, it's wonderful... but it's too generous. Winston Deavor: Nonsense! That's the least we can do. We're partners now! Can't have my partners living in a motel. Helen Parr: (STAMMERS) But whose house? Is it a house? WINSTON: It's my house. I have several. I'm not using that one. Stay as long as you need. Helen Parr: I don't know what to say. Bob Parr: How about "thanks"? Connor Lacey: Totally. Dash Parr: This is our new house? Helen Parr: (CHUCKLES) Okay, easy, tiger. It's being loaned to us. Violet Parr: (GROANS) This is homey. BOB: Look at this place. Deavor bought it from an eccentric billionaire... who liked to come and go without being seen... so the house has multiple hidden exits. Violet Parr: Good thing we won't stand out. Wouldn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. DASH: It's got a big yard! Helen Parr: Isn't this a bit much? Dash Parr: Near a forest! Bob Parr: Would you rather be at the motel? DASH: And a pool! (SPLASH) Violet Parr: What exactly is Mom's new job? Toa Vakama: All in good time, Vi. Bob Parr: That's right, Vakama. The important thing is we're out of the motel. Dash Parr: I like Mom's new job! (GASPS) Oh, ho, ho! BOB: Whoa. (BOTH CHUCKLE) Dash Parr: Whoa. Bob Parr: Well, check out the water features. (HELEN CHUCKLES) Bob Parr: (CHUCKLES) Oh! Helen Parr: Wow. Dash Parr: Wicked cool! (BOB CHUCKLES) Bob Parr: Hey! Dash! Stop it! Dash Parr: (GROANS) ELASTIGIRL: Not the couch! Stop it! Helen Parr No! Dash! Dash Parr: (GRUNTING) BOB: Stop! Don't touch the buttons! DASH: The coach! HELEN: Dash! BOB: No! Dash Parr: (WHIMPERS) BOB: No, no! HELEN: Oh, no. Oh, boy. ELASTIGIRL: This isn't me. (STAMMERING) (JACK-JACK COOING) Elastigirl: I'm not all dark and angsty. I'm Elastigirl. I'm, you know, flexible. Bob Parr: E designed this? Elastigirl: No, some guy named Alexander Galbaki. Bob Parr: (CHUCKLING) Glad it's you and not me, 'cause you're gonna hear from her. This note came with it. Elastigirl: What? (DOOR BEEPS) Elastigirl: (GASPS) A new Elasticycle. Bob Parr: Elasticycle? I didn't know you had a bike. Elastigirl: Hey, I had a mohawk. There's a lot about me you don't know. Bob Parr: Yeah, but... A mohawk? Elastigirl: Ah, you didn't miss anything. (POWERING UP) Elastigirl: Oh, yeah! This one's electric. Bob Parr: What's that mean? Elastigirl: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. (GROANS) Means it's torque-y. I'll get the hang of it. Connor Lacey: And David. The Deavors made a replica of the Omnitrix called the Davitrix. David Brennan: That looks awesome! Toa Gali: It looks like we'll be going with Elastigirl on this mission. Connor Lacey: We'll be alright. Bob Parr: You all will be great. Elastigirl: We will be great. And you all will, too. Bob Parr: We will all be great. Elastigirl: Bye, sweetie. David Brennan: Bye, primo. (ELASTIGIRL WHOOPS) All: (LAUGHING IN DELIGHT) (WHOOPING) Woman 1: Wait a minute! Is that Elastigirl? Woman 2: I think that's Elastigirl. Man: Hey! Elastigirl! (ALL CHEERING) MAN: Marry me, Elastigirl! WINSTON: â™ª Here comes Elastigirl â™ª Stretching her Elastigirl: (LAUGHS) No theme songs or we'll turn this bus right around! David Brennan: Let's get goin'! Winston Deavor: Look at that. New Urbem. You wanna make a big crime fighting statement... you go where the crime is big. Elastigirl: Strange thing to be excited about, Winston. Toa Gali: Definitely. Winston Deavor: It's like a superhero's playground! C.Y.T.R.O.: Observation: Then let's play. (DASH GASPS) BOB: No Sugar Bombs on my watch. (DASH GROANS) (JACK-JACK GIGGLES) Dash Parr: Where's Mom and the others? Bob Parr: They're up and out. They're at their new job doing hero work. Violet Parr: But I thought superheroes were still illegal. Bob Parr: They are, for now. Violet Parr: So Mom, David, Gali, Furno and C.Y.T.R.O. are getting paid to break the law? Bob Parr: They'res not breaking... They're an advocate for superheroes. It's a new job. Violet Parr: So, Mom and the others are going out illegally... to explain why she shouldn't be illegal. Preston Stormer: You're confusion Bob, you know. Bob Parr: Hey... Hey! The bus is here! (BUS HORN HONKING) Bob Parr: Whoa! Grab your stuff quickly! Go on, get on the... Put your homework in your pack! Bye-bye! Toa Tahu: See you after school! Bob Parr:(EXHALES) (JACK-JACK GIGGLING) Bob Parr: We're gonna get along just fine... 'cause you don't ask any hard questions. Jack-Jack: (STOMACH GROWLING) (THUDS) (GIGGLES) Bob Parr: (SIGHS) Toa Pohatu: This is going be hard then I thought. OFFICER 1: All right. All locations, we need to know where you want us. OFFICER 2: Stand by. Elastigirl: Seems strange to wait for crime. William Furno: Yeah. Usually the crime comes quicker. WINSTON: Relax. You're all smack in the middle... of the worst crime area in the city. It's perfect. It's a superhero's playground. Elastigirl: "It's a superhero's playground." Right. You know, after we went underground... my husband used to listen to a police scanner... waiting for something to happen. And I got mad at him for it. (BOTH LAUGHING) Elastigirl: Oh, I'm such a hypocrite. C.Y.T.R.O.: Observation: That you are. DISPATCHER: All units. Elastigirl: Something's up. Dispatcher: We've been picking up some chatter about potential disruptions to the hovertrain's opening ceremony. OFFICER: Disruption or threat? DISPATCHER: Both. Station's at Fifty-Fourth and Nottingham. Winston Deavor: (GASPS) A potential threat! Perfect! Fifty-fourth and Nottingham. Go, go, go! All: Right! Bob Parr: Hey, Vi! We want you back here by 10:30. Violet Parr: 11-ish? Jaller: 10-ish, heading for 9:30-ish. Violet Parr: 10:30-ish it is. (SIGHS) Bob Parr: Enjoy the movie. "In the county of Noddoff... "the Frubbers of Freep... "are all giving in to the sweet succor of sleep." (SIGHS) VIC PERRIN: (ON TV) We will control the horizontal... we will control the vertical. Dash Parr: That's not the way you're supposed to do it, Dad. They want us to do it this way. Bob Parr: I don't know that way! Why would they change math? Dash Parr: It's okay, Dad. Bob Parr: Math is math! Dash Parr: I'll just wait for Mom to get back. Bob Parr: What? She won't understand it any better than I do... VIC PERRIN: (ON TV) The Outer Limits. Preston Stormer: That Jack-Jack. Toa Vakama: He sure knows how to wake up. (JACK-JACK GIGGLES) Bob Parr: "All over Doozle-Dorf, "the Fribbers of Frupp are going to sleep... "'cause they just can't keep up. "All over Doozle-Dorf, Doozles are dozing. "Eyelids so heavy, they're drooping. (BOB SNORES) Poppy O'Hair: Bob! Bob Parr: "Closing! The point is: "Everyone, everyone's hitting the sack! "Everyone's getting the sleep that they lack." Mayor: Mayors often brag about their cities... (CHUCKLES) and I'm no exception. And I'm willing to admit that New Urbem is not the only city... Elastigirl: Are you sure the police are gonna be okay with this? EVELYN: Sure. You're making life easy for them. Toa Gali: They still haven't forgiven us for the last time we made life easy for them. Winston Deavor: I know the Chief of Police. There won't be a problem. Evelyn Deavor: With all due respect... if you alone had handled the Underminer... things would have been different. I'm just saying. MAYOR: ...on budget and ahead of schedule... to launch our magnificent new hovertrain. It can get you where you need to go at ridiculous speeds. The future is open for business! (MARCHING BAND PLAYING) (PEOPLE CHEERING) All: (GRUNTS) (INDISTINCT CHATTER) Elastigirl: Wait. The train has stopped. (PEOPLE GASP) Elastigirl: It's going the wrong direction. Mayor: It's going the wrong way. David Brennan: We're going after it. (Hits Davitrix) Bowlingbolt: Wow! I turned into a different version of Cannonbolt! Winston Deavor: He's called "Bowlingbolt". The Davitrix version of Connor's Cannonbolt. Bowlingbolt: That explains it. (PEOPLE CLAMORING) Elastigirl: This thing's really moving. 100 and climbing. How much track is built? EVELYN: About 25 miles. Elastigirl: (GRUNTS) No one can shut this thing down? EVELYN: They've tried. No-go. Officer: Is that Elastigirl? (SIRENS WAILING) (BOTH GASP) (BRAKES SCREECHING) Elastigirl: Overrides? Evelyn Deavor: They're locked out of the system. (ELASTIGIRL GRUNTING) Toa Gali: What about a fail-safe? EVELYN: Not enough time. (PEOPLE SCREAMING) Elastigirl: Someone's calling! Switching over. DASH: Hey, Mom. I can't find my high-tops and Dad can't find them either. But he won't call you and ask, so I am. BOB: Do not call your mother! Elastigirl: Dash, honey. Can't talk right now. Look under your bed, okay. How much time? EVELYN: Less than two minutes! There's a shortcut. Cut through the culvert up ahead. Elastigirl: I don't know if we can stay with it. (YELLS) (GRUNTS) (ENGINE REVVING) Elastigirl: (GRUNTING) (ALL GASPS) Elastigirl: (GASPING) (GRUNTS) (GASPS AND GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) (STRAINING) (PANTING) (CHUCKLES) Bowlingbolt: That was easy. (ALL GRUNT) (PEOPLE SCREAMING) (INDISTINCT CHATTERING) MAN: What the heck was that? Elastigirl: Is everybody all right? Is anybody injured? Are you all right? Your story better be good. Hey. Hey! Driver: (GRUNTS) What happened? (BEEPING) William Furno: Look. Toa Gali: It says, "Welcome back, Elastigirl." Bowlingbolt: Signed by The Screenslaver. Bob Parr: (SIGHS) (GASPS) Honey, why are you... Violet Parr: Don't say anything. Toa Onua: Looks like, she's upset about something. Toph: I think it has something to do with her date. Bob Parr: It's Dad. Are you okay? VIOLET: I'm fine. I don't wanna talk about it. Bob Parr: Tony didn't even call? VIOLET: I don't wanna talk about it. Bob Parr: Oh, honey... VIOLET: Dad! If you want me to feel better, then leave me alone. Please? ROMAN: (ON TV) See, there's nothing a cop hates worse than a missing child. My kid brother's son. Today is his first birthday. WOMAN: Oh, but if anybody can find that child, it's you, Roman. Because you're a wonderful policeman. ROBBER 1: This is a holdup. (BOB SNORING) Robber 1: All right, get your hands up, turn your back. ROBBER 2: Put your hands behind your heads and keep them there! Don't move! Drop that. All right, now get over there. (OBJECTS CLATTERING) Robber 2: Watch the door. ROBBER 1: You think I'm kiddin'? Robber 2: Now. (SIRENS WAILING) Robber 2: I said now! ROBBER 1: I got it! Come on, I tell you, come on! Raccoon: (SQUEALS) ROBBER 2: You wanna get killed? 778 00:44:21,178 --> 00:44:22,544 (STRAINS) 779 00:44:23,945 --> 00:44:25,110 (GROWLS) 780 00:44:25,112 --> 00:44:26,978 (GRUNTING) 781 00:44:31,212 --> 00:44:32,845 (SNARLS) 782 00:44:35,246 --> 00:44:36,846 (CHITTERING) 783 00:44:37,913 --> 00:44:39,844 (JACK-JACK GRUNTS) 784 00:44:39,846 --> 00:44:41,512 - (GROWLING) - (GRUNTING) 785 00:44:46,479 --> 00:44:47,913 (BOB SNORING) 786 00:44:51,479 --> 00:44:53,712 (BOTH GRUNTING) 787 00:45:01,047 --> 00:45:03,647 - (GASPS) - (JACK-JACK YELLING) 788 00:45:11,147 --> 00:45:12,647 (RACCOON CHITTERING) 789 00:45:13,980 --> 00:45:15,580 (JACK-JACK COUGHS) 790 00:45:16,613 --> 00:45:17,980 - Uh-oh. - (JACK-JACK GIGGLING) 791 00:45:28,981 --> 00:45:30,848 - (SQUEAKS) - (JACK-JACK GIGGLING) 792 00:45:35,081 --> 00:45:36,081 (YELPS) 793 00:45:41,648 --> 00:45:44,013 (RACCOON GROWLS) 794 00:45:44,015 --> 00:45:45,916 - (RACCOON SHRIEKING) - (JACK-JACK COOING) 795 00:45:47,982 --> 00:45:50,080 - (JACK-JACK SQUEALING) - (CRASHING) 796 00:45:50,082 --> 00:45:51,615 (GASPING) 797 00:45:53,249 --> 00:45:54,780 (BOB GRUNTING) 798 00:45:54,782 --> 00:45:58,080 - BOB: No, no, no! - (JACK-JACK SNARLING) 799 00:45:58,082 --> 00:45:59,116 (RACCOON GROWLING) 800 00:46:00,782 --> 00:46:02,949 - No! - (ALL COOING) 801 00:46:04,249 --> 00:46:06,847 BOB: No, no, no. 802 00:46:06,849 --> 00:46:08,680 No, no, no. 803 00:46:08,682 --> 00:46:10,883 - No, no, no! - (SNARLING) 804 00:46:13,650 --> 00:46:15,714 (RACCOON GROWLING) 805 00:46:15,716 --> 00:46:17,581 (SHOUTING GIBBERISH) 806 00:46:17,583 --> 00:46:18,681 (GIGGLING) 807 00:46:18,683 --> 00:46:22,115 You have powers! 808 00:46:22,117 --> 00:46:23,714 Yeah, baby, 809 00:46:23,716 --> 00:46:25,781 and there's not a scratch on you! 810 00:46:25,783 --> 00:46:27,514 Did you go through the locked door? 811 00:46:27,516 --> 00:46:29,781 - Are those your powers? - (CHUCKLES) 812 00:46:29,783 --> 00:46:31,881 Who can multiply like rabbits 813 00:46:31,883 --> 00:46:34,849 and go right through any solid... 814 00:46:34,851 --> 00:46:36,517 - (SNEEZES) - (YELPS) 815 00:46:38,817 --> 00:46:41,584 - Oh, my God! - (GIGGLING) 816 00:46:43,051 --> 00:46:44,784 (PHONE RINGING) 817 00:46:46,617 --> 00:46:48,049 - Hello? - HELEN: Hey, honey. 818 00:46:48,051 --> 00:46:49,916 - You weren't gonna call me? - BOB: Oh, hey! 819 00:46:49,918 --> 00:46:52,049 (STAMMERING) No. I mean, yes, yeah... 820 00:46:52,051 --> 00:46:54,482 - I just didn't wanna wake you. - (JACK-JACK BABBLING) 821 00:46:54,484 --> 00:46:57,549 The strangest thing just happened out in the yard. 822 00:46:57,551 --> 00:46:58,683 Sounds like I just woke you up. 823 00:46:58,685 --> 00:47:00,183 No, no. 824 00:47:00,185 --> 00:47:01,883 - It's just, Jack-Jack... - He had an accident! 825 00:47:01,885 --> 00:47:02,950 I knew it! 826 00:47:02,952 --> 00:47:04,883 I'm coming home right now! I never should have... 827 00:47:04,885 --> 00:47:07,217 No accident. Stay there and finish your mission. 828 00:47:07,219 --> 00:47:08,750 You never should... 829 00:47:08,752 --> 00:47:10,816 What? You don't think I can do this? 830 00:47:10,818 --> 00:47:13,516 No, no. Sorry. I misspoke. 831 00:47:13,518 --> 00:47:14,917 Do you need me to come back? 832 00:47:14,919 --> 00:47:17,783 No, no. No, I've got this. Everything's great. 833 00:47:17,785 --> 00:47:19,518 What happened with Jack-Jack? 834 00:47:20,685 --> 00:47:22,918 Nothing. He's in excellent health. 835 00:47:22,920 --> 00:47:25,018 - Well, that's good. - (VIOLET SOBBING) 836 00:47:25,020 --> 00:47:27,684 - How was Violet's date? - BOB: Uh... 837 00:47:27,686 --> 00:47:29,484 HELEN: That was tonight, right? 838 00:47:29,486 --> 00:47:32,051 BOB: (STAMMERING) Yes. Good. 839 00:47:32,053 --> 00:47:34,051 All fine and good. 840 00:47:34,053 --> 00:47:36,018 And Jack-Jack went down with no trouble? 841 00:47:36,020 --> 00:47:37,784 - (JACK-JACK COOING) - Fine, yes, no trouble. 842 00:47:37,786 --> 00:47:39,651 And Dash got his homework done? 843 00:47:39,653 --> 00:47:40,918 BOB: All done. 844 00:47:40,920 --> 00:47:42,184 So, things haven't spiraled out 845 00:47:42,186 --> 00:47:43,184 of control the moment I left? 846 00:47:43,186 --> 00:47:45,051 Amazing as it may seem, 847 00:47:45,053 --> 00:47:47,718 it has been quite uneventful in fact. 848 00:47:47,720 --> 00:47:49,152 How about you? 849 00:47:49,154 --> 00:47:52,054 I saved a runaway train! (LAUGHING IN DELIGHT) 850 00:47:53,620 --> 00:47:55,152 It was so great! 851 00:47:55,154 --> 00:47:57,919 The mayor was there to cut the ribbon on this new train. 852 00:47:57,921 --> 00:47:59,718 REPORTER 1: Elastigirl pursued the train 853 00:47:59,720 --> 00:48:01,885 and was able to successfully activate... 854 00:48:01,887 --> 00:48:04,185 Blah, blah, blah. He says a few words, cuts the ribbon... 855 00:48:04,187 --> 00:48:05,518 and the train starts pulling 856 00:48:05,520 --> 00:48:07,052 out of the station backwards... 857 00:48:07,054 --> 00:48:08,752 REPORTER 2: ...track of its brand new hovertrain... 858 00:48:08,754 --> 00:48:10,519 ...malfunctioned... 859 00:48:10,521 --> 00:48:11,721 ...thanking Elastigirl... 860 00:48:12,922 --> 00:48:14,186 REPORTER 3: Superhero Elastigirl... 861 00:48:14,188 --> 00:48:15,519 REPORTER 4: Elastigirl... 862 00:48:15,521 --> 00:48:18,786 Boom! No casualties! (SQUEALS) 863 00:48:18,788 --> 00:48:20,053 REPORTER 5: ...specialized motorbike, 864 00:48:20,055 --> 00:48:21,653 saving all of the passengers... 865 00:48:21,655 --> 00:48:22,753 HELEN: One thing leads to another 866 00:48:22,755 --> 00:48:23,920 and suddenly, I go after it! 867 00:48:23,922 --> 00:48:26,220 I'm telling you, honey, it was a saga! 868 00:48:26,222 --> 00:48:28,186 That's fantastic, honey! 869 00:48:28,188 --> 00:48:30,586 And on your first night! 870 00:48:30,588 --> 00:48:33,620 I am so proud of you, really. 871 00:48:33,622 --> 00:48:35,154 I'm proud of you, honey. 872 00:48:35,156 --> 00:48:37,820 I know you want to get out there and you will soon. 873 00:48:37,822 --> 00:48:39,787 And you'll be amazing. 874 00:48:39,789 --> 00:48:41,021 I couldn't have done this 875 00:48:41,023 --> 00:48:42,654 if you hadn't taken over so well. 876 00:48:42,656 --> 00:48:44,487 Thanks for handling everything. 877 00:48:44,489 --> 00:48:45,887 It's nothing. 878 00:48:45,889 --> 00:48:48,987 (SIGHS) I love you, honey. I'll be back soon. 879 00:48:48,989 --> 00:48:51,956 - Sweet dreams. - Sweet dreams, honey. 880 00:48:52,923 --> 00:48:54,089 (SIGHS) 881 00:48:55,189 --> 00:48:56,789 (SNORING) 882 00:49:06,957 --> 00:49:08,088 (BOB MUMBLING) 883 00:49:08,090 --> 00:49:10,988 (IMITATES DASH) "Hey, Dad, it's okay. 884 00:49:10,990 --> 00:49:13,788 "I'll just wait for Mom to get home." 885 00:49:13,790 --> 00:49:16,757 As if she could... I know how to... 886 00:49:17,523 --> 00:49:18,924 I can do math. 887 00:49:24,791 --> 00:49:25,958 (GROANS) 888 00:49:28,758 --> 00:49:31,125 Oh, brother... (MUMBLING) 889 00:49:33,758 --> 00:49:35,658 (IMITATES DASH) Wait for Mom! 890 00:49:36,858 --> 00:49:39,125 What am I, a substitute parent? 891 00:49:41,891 --> 00:49:43,925 It's not my fault they changed math. 892 00:49:52,558 --> 00:49:54,890 Come on, buddy. Come on. 893 00:49:54,892 --> 00:49:57,690 I think I understand your math assignment. 894 00:49:57,692 --> 00:50:01,523 We still have some time to finish it before your test. 895 00:50:01,525 --> 00:50:03,490 So first, you wanna put all the numbers 896 00:50:03,492 --> 00:50:05,257 by themselves on one side. 897 00:50:05,259 --> 00:50:07,090 ...you change the sign. 898 00:50:07,092 --> 00:50:10,125 That means a plus becomes a minus and a minus... 899 00:50:10,127 --> 00:50:11,624 You got it? 900 00:50:11,626 --> 00:50:13,027 Yeah, baby! 901 00:50:23,093 --> 00:50:24,860 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 902 00:50:27,027 --> 00:50:29,591 Oh. Uh, hello. 903 00:50:29,593 --> 00:50:30,925 We're in a new house. 904 00:50:30,927 --> 00:50:34,192 I did write my address on your locker... 905 00:50:34,194 --> 00:50:36,226 in permanent ink. 906 00:50:36,228 --> 00:50:38,525 Oh, is that what that is? 907 00:50:38,527 --> 00:50:40,026 Did you forget? 908 00:50:40,028 --> 00:50:42,061 Forget what? 909 00:50:42,827 --> 00:50:45,028 (CHUCKLING) That's funny. 910 00:50:48,094 --> 00:50:49,661 Points for funny. 911 00:50:50,794 --> 00:50:52,926 Oh, was it the weird outfit? 912 00:50:52,928 --> 00:50:55,525 - (CHUCKLES) - Because there's a reason. 913 00:50:55,527 --> 00:50:57,660 I'm in a drama class... 914 00:50:57,662 --> 00:50:59,860 and they just wanna do Shakespeare... 915 00:50:59,862 --> 00:51:01,826 but they're like, "Try to make it relevant for the kids." 916 00:51:01,828 --> 00:51:04,093 So, like, "Oh, superheroes! Kids love superheroes." 917 00:51:04,095 --> 00:51:05,526 Yeah, yeah, yeah. 918 00:51:05,528 --> 00:51:06,493 You wanna wear one kind of tights... 919 00:51:06,495 --> 00:51:07,760 and then they're like, 920 00:51:07,762 --> 00:51:09,060 "No, wear these other kind of tights." 921 00:51:09,062 --> 00:51:10,095 (STAMMERS) Do I know you? 922 00:51:18,929 --> 00:51:21,094 Many say your speech today is critical. 923 00:51:21,096 --> 00:51:23,861 Both sides just want the best for their people. 924 00:51:23,863 --> 00:51:27,727 We are so close to finally getting peace in the region. 925 00:51:27,729 --> 00:51:29,627 I haven't done this in a while. 926 00:51:29,629 --> 00:51:31,928 This is good. The train gives us momentum. 927 00:51:31,930 --> 00:51:34,161 Just go out there and be your charming self... 928 00:51:34,163 --> 00:51:35,627 and capitalize on it. 929 00:51:35,629 --> 00:51:38,094 Ms. Elastigirl, they're ready for you. 930 00:51:38,096 --> 00:51:39,863 Hey, stretch a leg. 931 00:51:41,796 --> 00:51:43,527 Thank you, Chad. It was fun. 932 00:51:43,529 --> 00:51:45,797 Ambassador, your documents. We're moving to the rooftop. 933 00:51:46,797 --> 00:51:48,795 Oh, Madame Ambassador, hello! 934 00:51:48,797 --> 00:51:50,162 Oh, you are Elastigirl! 935 00:51:50,164 --> 00:51:52,662 This is why now I'm shaking your hand. 936 00:51:52,664 --> 00:51:54,795 It was so sad when you went underground. 937 00:51:54,797 --> 00:51:58,795 I am glad to see you back in your shiny outfit. 938 00:51:58,797 --> 00:52:00,195 That means so much coming from you. 939 00:52:00,197 --> 00:52:01,528 Good luck with your speech. 940 00:52:01,530 --> 00:52:02,895 This way, Ambassador. 941 00:52:02,897 --> 00:52:04,229 (STAMMERS) Bring lasting peace! 942 00:52:04,231 --> 00:52:06,129 I will, when you defeat evil. 943 00:52:06,131 --> 00:52:08,229 (CHUCKLES) Okay. 944 00:52:08,231 --> 00:52:09,998 Three, two... 945 00:52:10,765 --> 00:52:12,063 For over 15 years, 946 00:52:12,065 --> 00:52:13,663 superheroes have been in hiding. 947 00:52:13,665 --> 00:52:15,663 Forced into it by a society 948 00:52:15,665 --> 00:52:17,196 no longer willing to support them. 949 00:52:17,198 --> 00:52:18,829 That may soon be changing... 950 00:52:18,831 --> 00:52:21,263 due to a growing movement to bring the Supers back. 951 00:52:21,265 --> 00:52:23,096 Here, fresh on the heels of her own 952 00:52:23,098 --> 00:52:25,030 heroic save of a runaway train... 953 00:52:25,032 --> 00:52:28,562 and sporting a new look, is the superhero, Elastigirl. 954 00:52:28,564 --> 00:52:29,896 - Welcome! - Hello, Chad. 955 00:52:29,898 --> 00:52:32,063 All the polls are going in your direction. 956 00:52:32,065 --> 00:52:33,797 That's true. Things are good... 957 00:52:33,799 --> 00:52:35,197 Hello. 958 00:52:35,199 --> 00:52:36,897 Uh, hello? 959 00:52:36,899 --> 00:52:39,097 Do I have your attention? 960 00:52:39,099 --> 00:52:40,530 Yes, Chad. 961 00:52:40,532 --> 00:52:41,797 Of course I do. 962 00:52:41,799 --> 00:52:43,664 I'm appearing on your screen. 963 00:52:43,666 --> 00:52:46,730 Reading the words I'm saying off of another screen. 964 00:52:46,732 --> 00:52:48,630 Screens are everywhere. 965 00:52:48,632 --> 00:52:49,764 We are controlled by screens. 966 00:52:49,766 --> 00:52:51,563 (ELASTIGIRL WHIMPERING) 967 00:52:51,565 --> 00:52:56,530 And screens are controlled by me... 968 00:52:56,532 --> 00:52:58,098 Screenslaver. 969 00:52:58,100 --> 00:52:59,531 Hey! 970 00:52:59,533 --> 00:53:01,665 SCREENSLAVER: I control this broadcast... 971 00:53:01,667 --> 00:53:04,065 and this idiotic anchorman you see before you. 972 00:53:04,067 --> 00:53:05,798 WOMAN: What's wrong with him? 973 00:53:05,800 --> 00:53:06,798 The signal's been hijacked. I'll check it out. 974 00:53:06,800 --> 00:53:08,564 Don't look at any monitors. 975 00:53:08,566 --> 00:53:10,831 I could hijack the ambassador's aerocade... 976 00:53:10,833 --> 00:53:13,132 while it's still airborne. 977 00:53:13,134 --> 00:53:14,934 Right, Elastigirl? 978 00:53:17,034 --> 00:53:19,633 Nearest window! Where's the nearest window? 979 00:53:31,935 --> 00:53:33,799 - Oh, what's going on? - Where's Elastigirl? 980 00:53:33,801 --> 00:53:35,534 (GROANS) Which one? 981 00:53:39,801 --> 00:53:41,801 (ELASTIGIRL GRUNTING) 982 00:53:44,035 --> 00:53:45,934 Elastigirl! What are you doing here? 983 00:53:45,936 --> 00:53:48,267 The ambassador is in danger. Which chopper is she... 984 00:53:48,269 --> 00:53:49,802 Look out! 985 00:53:51,269 --> 00:53:53,635 Follow them and get me close! 986 00:53:56,136 --> 00:53:58,936 Get out of the sky, and touch down safely! 987 00:54:07,869 --> 00:54:11,501 - (GRUNTS) - Stand down! It's Elastigirl. 988 00:54:11,503 --> 00:54:13,103 Stay in your seat, ma'am! 989 00:54:19,770 --> 00:54:21,901 - (GROANS, GASPS) - We're under attack! 990 00:54:21,903 --> 00:54:24,870 Quick, go! Protect the ambassador! 991 00:54:28,237 --> 00:54:29,534 Open the door! 992 00:54:29,536 --> 00:54:30,736 Do as she says! 993 00:54:32,770 --> 00:54:33,869 Can you all swim? 994 00:54:33,871 --> 00:54:35,537 - ALL: Yeah. - No! 995 00:54:36,204 --> 00:54:38,537 (ALL SCREAMING) 996 00:54:49,604 --> 00:54:50,971 (AMBASSADOR GRUNTS) 997 00:54:53,004 --> 00:54:54,771 (BOTH GRUNTING) 998 00:54:56,838 --> 00:54:59,803 ELASTIGIRL: We're gonna have to slingshot! Hang on! 999 00:54:59,805 --> 00:55:02,538 - (ELASTIGIRL GRUNTING) - (AMBASSADOR SCREAMING) 1000 00:55:06,805 --> 00:55:09,137 - (PANTING) - Are you all right, ma'am? 1001 00:55:09,139 --> 00:55:10,939 I'm perfectly fine... 1002 00:55:13,172 --> 00:55:14,738 BOB: Ah! Ooh! Ah! Oh! 1003 00:55:20,738 --> 00:55:23,537 Boys are jerks and superheroes suck. 1004 00:55:23,539 --> 00:55:24,837 Good morning! 1005 00:55:24,839 --> 00:55:26,737 He takes one look at me in that suit... 1006 00:55:26,739 --> 00:55:30,637 and decides to pretend he doesn't even know me. 1007 00:55:30,639 --> 00:55:32,737 He's protecting himself. 1008 00:55:32,739 --> 00:55:35,604 If he really did see you, it's best that he forget. 1009 00:55:35,606 --> 00:55:37,537 It's better for you, too. 1010 00:55:37,539 --> 00:55:39,637 I can't tell you how many memories 1011 00:55:39,639 --> 00:55:41,938 Dicker's had to erase over the years... 1012 00:55:41,940 --> 00:55:43,737 (SNIFFS) when someone figured out 1013 00:55:43,739 --> 00:55:45,538 your mother's or my identity. 1014 00:55:45,540 --> 00:55:47,872 - (GASPS) - It was Dicker! 1015 00:55:47,874 --> 00:55:50,105 - You told him about Tony! - Honey... 1016 00:55:50,107 --> 00:55:53,041 You had me erased from Tony's mind! 1017 00:55:57,907 --> 00:55:59,571 (DOOR SLAMS) 1018 00:55:59,573 --> 00:56:01,041 - (JACK-JACK GIGGLING) - (DOOR OPENS) 1019 00:56:06,540 --> 00:56:08,239 I hate superheroes! 1020 00:56:08,241 --> 00:56:10,541 And I renounce them! 1021 00:56:11,075 --> 00:56:12,108 (WHIRRING) 1022 00:56:16,574 --> 00:56:18,506 I renounce them! 1023 00:56:18,508 --> 00:56:20,541 (GRUNTING) 1024 00:56:23,042 --> 00:56:25,073 (PANTING) 1025 00:56:25,075 --> 00:56:27,140 (FOOTSTEPS RETREATING) 1026 00:56:27,142 --> 00:56:29,040 Is she having adolescence? 1027 00:56:29,042 --> 00:56:30,206 (DOOR SLAMS) 1028 00:56:30,208 --> 00:56:31,873 REPORTER: A new report out today shows that, 1029 00:56:31,875 --> 00:56:33,707 when it comes to decision-making... 1030 00:56:33,709 --> 00:56:35,540 people have more trust in a monkey 1031 00:56:35,542 --> 00:56:36,907 throwing darts than Congress. 1032 00:56:36,909 --> 00:56:39,074 What's going on, Tommy? A protest? 1033 00:56:39,076 --> 00:56:41,174 - (PROTESTERS CHANTING) - They're here in support. 1034 00:56:41,176 --> 00:56:43,507 Support? Support of what? 1035 00:56:43,509 --> 00:56:46,074 TOMMY: Well, in support of you. 1036 00:56:46,076 --> 00:56:47,676 (CHANTING CONTINUES) 1037 00:56:48,676 --> 00:56:51,174 Wow. Oh, hey... 1038 00:56:51,176 --> 00:56:53,807 Thanks for coming out. Hi. 1039 00:56:53,809 --> 00:56:56,573 Oh, my goodness. Thanks so much. 1040 00:56:56,575 --> 00:56:57,708 Oh, hello. 1041 00:56:57,710 --> 00:56:59,077 What does your sign say? 1042 00:57:03,543 --> 00:57:05,108 ALL: (CHANTING) Ka-boom! Ka-pow! 1043 00:57:05,110 --> 00:57:07,708 Supers should be legal now! 1044 00:57:07,710 --> 00:57:10,008 Talk to ya. Oh, what do ya know! 1045 00:57:10,010 --> 00:57:11,108 Ellenwood. 1046 00:57:11,110 --> 00:57:13,142 Oh, now you wanna return my calls 1047 00:57:13,144 --> 00:57:14,508 about superheroes, huh? 1048 00:57:14,510 --> 00:57:16,208 Oh. I'll have to call you back. 1049 00:57:16,210 --> 00:57:17,608 Oh, that felt good. 1050 00:57:17,610 --> 00:57:18,808 Felicia, hold my calls, please. 1051 00:57:18,810 --> 00:57:20,608 Hey! It's working! 1052 00:57:20,610 --> 00:57:22,742 Hey, the ambassador made a big speech 1053 00:57:22,744 --> 00:57:23,943 about superheroes today. 1054 00:57:23,945 --> 00:57:25,676 Turns out saving someone's life 1055 00:57:25,678 --> 00:57:27,076 makes a good impression on them. Who knew, huh? 1056 00:57:27,078 --> 00:57:29,575 I'm getting calls from all over the world. 1057 00:57:29,577 --> 00:57:31,976 Media awareness is up 72%. 1058 00:57:31,978 --> 00:57:34,076 The push for superhero legalization 1059 00:57:34,078 --> 00:57:36,076 is becoming a worldwide movement! 1060 00:57:36,078 --> 00:57:37,976 I have big plans for our next move. 1061 00:57:37,978 --> 00:57:39,809 We're gonna have a summit at sea. 1062 00:57:39,811 --> 00:57:40,909 We'll use our ship... 1063 00:57:40,911 --> 00:57:43,143 we'll gather leaders and Supers... 1064 00:57:43,145 --> 00:57:45,877 - from all over the world. - That's great. 1065 00:57:45,879 --> 00:57:47,010 I'm happy. 1066 00:57:47,012 --> 00:57:48,677 I'm happy the numbers are up. 1067 00:57:48,679 --> 00:57:51,777 I'm happy the ambassador is pro-superhero... 1068 00:57:51,779 --> 00:57:53,543 and I'm happy you're happy. 1069 00:57:53,545 --> 00:57:56,810 I'm hearing that you're happy, but why am I not feeling it? 1070 00:57:56,812 --> 00:57:58,543 Because I didn't get him! 1071 00:57:58,545 --> 00:57:59,944 Screenslaver is still out there. 1072 00:57:59,946 --> 00:58:02,777 All I did was play his game and win this round. 1073 00:58:02,779 --> 00:58:03,944 He's gonna want more 1074 00:58:03,946 --> 00:58:06,077 and as long as he gets to play, he wins. 1075 00:58:06,079 --> 00:58:08,144 One thing I've learned in business? 1076 00:58:08,146 --> 00:58:10,078 Smell the flowers. 1077 00:58:10,080 --> 00:58:11,611 They don't bloom that often. 1078 00:58:11,613 --> 00:58:13,078 What do you want on your tombstone? 1079 00:58:13,080 --> 00:58:14,211 "She worried a lot"? 1080 00:58:14,213 --> 00:58:16,211 EVELYN: All right, stop talking. 1081 00:58:16,213 --> 00:58:17,613 Show her. 1082 00:58:21,247 --> 00:58:22,678 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 1083 00:58:22,680 --> 00:58:25,678 This is just so exciting, isn't it? Huh? 1084 00:58:25,680 --> 00:58:27,678 (CHATTER STOPS) 1085 00:58:27,680 --> 00:58:29,611 Oh, wow. Uh... 1086 00:58:29,613 --> 00:58:32,812 Wow! Elastigirl, there you are. 1087 00:58:32,814 --> 00:58:34,246 - Hello. - (STAMMERS) I didn't... 1088 00:58:34,248 --> 00:58:35,712 Wow! 1089 00:58:35,714 --> 00:58:38,046 Come on, get yourself together, Karen. 1090 00:58:38,048 --> 00:58:41,146 Hi, my superhero name is Voyd. 1091 00:58:41,148 --> 00:58:45,146 I just wanna thank you, for, like, for being you! 1092 00:58:45,148 --> 00:58:47,079 (STAMMERING) 1093 00:58:47,081 --> 00:58:50,681 Okay, what I can do, um, is this. 1094 00:58:51,948 --> 00:58:53,714 (ALL GASP) 1095 00:58:55,781 --> 00:58:57,846 (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Yeah. 1096 00:58:57,848 --> 00:59:01,613 That is impressive. Very interdimensional. 1097 00:59:01,615 --> 00:59:03,813 I felt like an outcast before. 1098 00:59:03,815 --> 00:59:08,546 But now, with you being you, I feel like... 1099 00:59:08,548 --> 00:59:09,947 (SIGHS) 1100 00:59:09,949 --> 00:59:10,949 Yay, me. 1101 00:59:12,015 --> 00:59:13,980 I flew them in from all over. 1102 00:59:13,982 --> 00:59:15,846 They've all been in hiding. 1103 00:59:15,848 --> 00:59:18,047 They have powers, secret identities... 1104 00:59:18,049 --> 00:59:20,914 and names they've given themselves. 1105 00:59:20,916 --> 00:59:23,214 I'm Screech. It's a pleasure. 1106 00:59:23,216 --> 00:59:24,614 I've always considered you 1107 00:59:24,616 --> 00:59:26,681 the gold standard for superheroes. 1108 00:59:26,683 --> 00:59:28,814 Well, thanks. You're too nice. 1109 00:59:28,816 --> 00:59:30,714 I am called Brick. 1110 00:59:30,716 --> 00:59:34,081 Nice to meet you, Brick. Uh, where are you from? 1111 00:59:34,083 --> 00:59:35,647 Wisconsin. 1112 00:59:35,649 --> 00:59:38,781 Oh. Elastigirl. I assume your powers are... 1113 00:59:38,783 --> 00:59:41,048 You know, zapping things electrically... 1114 00:59:41,050 --> 00:59:43,580 charging things, bolts of lightning, that kind of stuff. 1115 00:59:43,582 --> 00:59:45,049 Name's Reflux. 1116 00:59:45,051 --> 00:59:48,015 Medical condition or superpower, you decide. 1117 00:59:48,017 --> 00:59:49,648 (CHUCKLES) That's a little line 1118 00:59:49,650 --> 00:59:51,082 I say just to put people at ease. 1119 00:59:51,084 --> 00:59:52,215 Hope I don't offend. 1120 00:59:52,217 --> 00:59:54,249 Oh, no, no, no. Reflux. Love it. 1121 00:59:54,251 --> 00:59:55,682 (JAZZ MUSIC PLAYING) 1122 00:59:55,684 --> 00:59:58,581 Well, I do look forward to working with you. 1123 00:59:58,583 --> 01:00:01,648 Yes, that is impressive. Keep practicing. 1124 01:00:01,650 --> 01:00:03,015 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 1125 01:00:03,017 --> 01:00:04,548 - (ELECTRICITY CRACKLES) - Ow! 1126 01:00:04,550 --> 01:00:06,149 (BOTH LAUGHING) 1127 01:00:06,151 --> 01:00:07,581 (SNORING) 1128 01:00:07,583 --> 01:00:10,950 Well, I'm beat. Congratulations. Big day. 1129 01:00:10,952 --> 01:00:13,516 Good night, ladies. I will see you tomorrow. 1130 01:00:13,518 --> 01:00:14,816 Good night. 1131 01:00:14,818 --> 01:00:16,516 Must be nice for you, 1132 01:00:16,518 --> 01:00:18,083 being out front after all this time. 1133 01:00:18,085 --> 01:00:19,649 Out front? 1134 01:00:19,651 --> 01:00:22,216 Well, it's been a while since your superhero days... 1135 01:00:22,218 --> 01:00:24,050 and even then, you were kind of 1136 01:00:24,052 --> 01:00:25,649 in Mr. Incredible's shadow. 1137 01:00:25,651 --> 01:00:27,083 Nah, I beg to differ. 1138 01:00:27,085 --> 01:00:29,083 I'm not... I'm not saying you weren't big. 1139 01:00:29,085 --> 01:00:31,083 No, you were, and are, a superstar... 1140 01:00:31,085 --> 01:00:34,017 but you have the stage to yourself now. 1141 01:00:34,019 --> 01:00:36,051 And people have to pay attention. 1142 01:00:36,053 --> 01:00:37,850 Oh, you mean, "It's a man's world" and all that? 1143 01:00:37,852 --> 01:00:39,717 Well, what world do you live in? 1144 01:00:39,719 --> 01:00:41,051 Your brother runs DEVTECH. 1145 01:00:41,053 --> 01:00:45,184 I don't want his job. I invent, he sells. 1146 01:00:45,186 --> 01:00:48,750 I ask you, which of us has the greater influence? 1147 01:00:48,752 --> 01:00:50,217 Which side of me are you asking? 1148 01:00:50,219 --> 01:00:51,684 The believer or the cynic? 1149 01:00:51,686 --> 01:00:52,951 The cynic... 1150 01:00:52,953 --> 01:00:54,684 Would say selling is more important 1151 01:00:54,686 --> 01:00:56,718 because the best sellers have the most buyers. 1152 01:00:56,720 --> 01:00:58,518 Doesn't matter what you're selling. 1153 01:00:58,520 --> 01:01:00,252 It only matters what people buy. 1154 01:01:00,254 --> 01:01:01,952 This is true. 1155 01:01:01,954 --> 01:01:03,918 If I discovered the origin of the universe... 1156 01:01:03,920 --> 01:01:05,551 my brother would find a way 1157 01:01:05,553 --> 01:01:08,518 to market it as a, uh, foot massager. 1158 01:01:08,520 --> 01:01:10,851 (BOTH LAUGHING) 1159 01:01:10,853 --> 01:01:12,751 So, what would the believer say? 1160 01:01:12,753 --> 01:01:15,085 The believer would tell you to make your mark. 1161 01:01:15,087 --> 01:01:17,551 Don't wait for permission, assert yourself 1162 01:01:17,553 --> 01:01:19,052 and impose your will on the status quo. 1163 01:01:19,054 --> 01:01:20,919 - Sounds like my brother. - What? 1164 01:01:20,921 --> 01:01:22,219 You sound like my brother. 1165 01:01:22,221 --> 01:01:23,619 Well, he's not wrong. 1166 01:01:23,621 --> 01:01:24,953 There is an art to getting a reaction... 1167 01:01:24,955 --> 01:01:26,686 (GASPS) Oh! I know how to get him. 1168 01:01:26,688 --> 01:01:29,719 - My brother? - No. Screenslaver! 1169 01:01:29,721 --> 01:01:32,519 You're tech-savvy. I need to lock onto a signal... 1170 01:01:32,521 --> 01:01:33,686 and trace its origin. 1171 01:01:33,688 --> 01:01:34,819 How fast can you slap something together 1172 01:01:34,821 --> 01:01:36,019 and meet me at the airport? 1173 01:01:36,021 --> 01:01:37,019 Airport? 1174 01:01:37,021 --> 01:01:38,786 Need to go out of town, pronto. 1175 01:01:38,788 --> 01:01:39,953 I can get your contraption together by 5:00 a.m. 1176 01:01:39,955 --> 01:01:42,053 I need to get on TV. Chad! 1177 01:01:42,055 --> 01:01:43,819 I'll get my brother to set up an exclusive with him 1178 01:01:43,821 --> 01:01:44,987 tonight on the newscast. 1179 01:01:44,989 --> 01:01:46,187 Finish our interview by phone! 1180 01:01:46,189 --> 01:01:47,553 Promote the hell out of it. 1181 01:01:47,555 --> 01:01:48,954 Independence from Screenslavery! 1182 01:01:48,956 --> 01:01:51,787 - Chad tonight. - BOTH: Boom! (LAUGHING) 1183 01:01:51,789 --> 01:01:53,555 (PHONE RINGING) 1184 01:01:54,956 --> 01:01:56,620 - Dicker. - BOB: Yeah, hey, Rick. 1185 01:01:56,622 --> 01:01:58,220 You remember that kid I mentioned to you? 1186 01:01:58,222 --> 01:01:59,520 Tony Rydinger. 1187 01:01:59,522 --> 01:02:01,220 Mind wipe? Yeah, nice kid. 1188 01:02:01,222 --> 01:02:02,920 Well, you also wiped out 1189 01:02:02,922 --> 01:02:04,920 the Friday night date my daughter had with him. 1190 01:02:04,922 --> 01:02:07,553 In fact, you wiped out my daughter. 1191 01:02:07,555 --> 01:02:09,821 Oops. Not an exact science, Bob. 1192 01:02:09,823 --> 01:02:11,688 Rick, you gotta help me here. 1193 01:02:11,690 --> 01:02:14,721 Violet hates me, and you, and superheroes. 1194 01:02:14,723 --> 01:02:17,221 I gotta fix this. What do you know about Tony? 1195 01:02:17,223 --> 01:02:18,621 Um... 1196 01:02:18,623 --> 01:02:20,088 Not much. 1197 01:02:20,090 --> 01:02:21,688 Seems like a good kid. 1198 01:02:21,690 --> 01:02:23,854 Popular, plays sports, music. 1199 01:02:23,856 --> 01:02:27,688 Parents own The Happy Platter, kid works there part time. 1200 01:02:27,690 --> 01:02:29,856 Happy Platter? 1201 01:02:32,557 --> 01:02:35,089 Why did we drive all the way across town 1202 01:02:35,091 --> 01:02:36,889 for The Happy Platter? 1203 01:02:36,891 --> 01:02:40,522 We'd like a booth over there, near the philodendron. 1204 01:02:40,524 --> 01:02:42,655 Good, right? Near the philodendron. 1205 01:02:42,657 --> 01:02:44,922 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 1206 01:02:44,924 --> 01:02:48,089 This platter doesn't look all that happy to me. 1207 01:02:48,091 --> 01:02:50,056 It looks bored. 1208 01:02:50,058 --> 01:02:51,956 Ha-ha! The Bored Platter! 1209 01:02:51,958 --> 01:02:54,522 I thought Vi would want a change of pace 1210 01:02:54,524 --> 01:02:55,689 from drive-in food. 1211 01:02:55,691 --> 01:02:57,589 I like drive-in food. 1212 01:02:57,591 --> 01:02:59,556 Does this mean vegetables? 1213 01:02:59,558 --> 01:03:01,556 A balanced diet means vegetables, kiddo. 1214 01:03:01,558 --> 01:03:03,656 Get used to it. 1215 01:03:03,658 --> 01:03:05,690 TONY: Good evening, everyone. 1216 01:03:05,692 --> 01:03:07,290 - BOB: Oh, no! - (COUGHING) 1217 01:03:07,292 --> 01:03:08,890 - Is she all right? - Violet, are you okay? 1218 01:03:08,892 --> 01:03:10,090 - (COUGHING) - Nothing to see here. 1219 01:03:10,092 --> 01:03:11,856 Yeah, more napkins would be good. 1220 01:03:11,858 --> 01:03:12,990 - I'm fine, I'm fine. - It happens all the time here. 1221 01:03:12,992 --> 01:03:13,890 Mops it right up. 1222 01:03:13,892 --> 01:03:16,790 Normally, she doesn't ever drip like this. 1223 01:03:16,792 --> 01:03:18,957 - Would you like water, sir? - BOB: Yes. 1224 01:03:18,959 --> 01:03:21,924 Yes, I would. This is my daughter... 1225 01:03:21,926 --> 01:03:23,624 - who you must know, right? - God. Stop. 1226 01:03:23,626 --> 01:03:24,958 - Hello. - Violet. 1227 01:03:24,960 --> 01:03:26,124 Hello, Violet. 1228 01:03:26,126 --> 01:03:27,258 (BOB CHUCKLING) 1229 01:03:27,260 --> 01:03:28,724 Hey, Vi, say hi to... 1230 01:03:28,726 --> 01:03:30,091 Don't push it, Dad. 1231 01:03:30,093 --> 01:03:32,091 I'm Dash, her little brother. 1232 01:03:32,093 --> 01:03:33,258 Hello. 1233 01:03:33,260 --> 01:03:35,724 Mmm. This is really good water. 1234 01:03:35,726 --> 01:03:37,024 It's very refreshing. 1235 01:03:37,026 --> 01:03:37,891 Spring water, is it? 1236 01:03:37,893 --> 01:03:40,791 I don't know, sir. I think it's tap. 1237 01:03:40,793 --> 01:03:42,557 Well, it is very good. 1238 01:03:42,559 --> 01:03:43,958 Excellent tap. 1239 01:03:43,960 --> 01:03:46,092 Excuse me. 1240 01:03:46,094 --> 01:03:47,925 Well, nice to meet you. 1241 01:03:47,927 --> 01:03:49,658 - Where'd she go? - DASH: Mmm. 1242 01:03:49,660 --> 01:03:52,758 To find a good place to be angry? 1243 01:03:52,760 --> 01:03:55,658 Tonight, we go now to a special remote interview... 1244 01:03:55,660 --> 01:03:56,858 with Elastigirl. 1245 01:03:56,860 --> 01:03:57,892 ELASTIGIRL: How you feeling, Chad? 1246 01:03:57,894 --> 01:03:59,159 You doing all right? 1247 01:03:59,161 --> 01:04:01,658 I'm fine. The doctors checked me out. 1248 01:04:01,660 --> 01:04:03,658 (STAMMERS) I have no memory of the event. 1249 01:04:03,660 --> 01:04:05,558 I gotta tell you, it's pretty strange 1250 01:04:05,560 --> 01:04:06,925 to see a recording... 1251 01:04:06,927 --> 01:04:09,592 of yourself the night before and have no recollection. 1252 01:04:09,594 --> 01:04:11,160 I don't think anyone needs to worry. 1253 01:04:11,162 --> 01:04:13,626 We've taken many precautions tonight though. 1254 01:04:13,628 --> 01:04:14,960 Where are you right now? 1255 01:04:14,962 --> 01:04:17,993 On a case, in a secure undisclosed location. 1256 01:04:17,995 --> 01:04:19,693 CHAD: I wanna talk about you... 1257 01:04:19,695 --> 01:04:22,093 starting with your save of a runaway train. 1258 01:04:22,095 --> 01:04:24,659 Here's an exclusive unedited clip 1259 01:04:24,661 --> 01:04:26,093 from your own suit cam. 1260 01:04:26,095 --> 01:04:27,193 Roll the clip. 1261 01:04:27,195 --> 01:04:29,960 ELASTIGIRL: This thing's really moving. 1262 01:04:29,962 --> 01:04:32,694 100 and climbing. How much track is built? 1263 01:04:32,696 --> 01:04:35,627 EVELYN: About 25 miles. 1264 01:04:35,629 --> 01:04:38,827 SCREENSLAVER: The Screenslaver interrupts this program... 1265 01:04:38,829 --> 01:04:40,261 for an important announcement. 1266 01:04:40,263 --> 01:04:42,161 I'll be damned. She knew. 1267 01:04:42,163 --> 01:04:43,927 Let's see if your gadget works. 1268 01:04:43,929 --> 01:04:46,194 Don't bother watching the rest. 1269 01:04:46,196 --> 01:04:47,694 Gotcha! 1270 01:04:47,696 --> 01:04:49,927 Elastigirl doesn't save the day. 1271 01:04:49,929 --> 01:04:52,794 She only postpones her defeat. 1272 01:04:52,796 --> 01:04:54,994 And while she postpones her defeat... 1273 01:04:54,996 --> 01:04:58,661 you eat chips and watch her confront problems... 1274 01:04:58,663 --> 01:05:00,928 that you are too lazy to deal with. 1275 01:05:00,930 --> 01:05:03,828 Superheroes are part of your brainless desire... 1276 01:05:03,830 --> 01:05:07,062 to replace true experience with simulation. 1277 01:05:07,064 --> 01:05:10,561 You don't talk, you watch talk shows. 1278 01:05:10,563 --> 01:05:14,128 You don't play games, you watch game shows. 1279 01:05:14,130 --> 01:05:17,195 Travel, relationships, risk... 1280 01:05:17,197 --> 01:05:20,128 every meaningful experience must be packaged... 1281 01:05:20,130 --> 01:05:23,696 and delivered to you to watch at a distance. 1282 01:05:23,698 --> 01:05:26,163 So that you can remain ever sheltered... 1283 01:05:26,165 --> 01:05:27,862 ever passive... 1284 01:05:27,864 --> 01:05:30,263 ever ravenous consumers... 1285 01:05:30,265 --> 01:05:33,263 who can't bring themselves to rise from their couches... 1286 01:05:33,265 --> 01:05:37,696 break a sweat and participate in life. 1287 01:05:37,698 --> 01:05:40,263 You want superheroes to protect you... 1288 01:05:40,265 --> 01:05:44,563 and make yourselves ever more powerless in the process. 1289 01:05:44,565 --> 01:05:48,097 While you tell yourselves you're being looked after. 1290 01:05:48,099 --> 01:05:50,230 That your interests are being served. 1291 01:05:50,232 --> 01:05:53,097 And your rights are being upheld. 1292 01:05:53,099 --> 01:05:56,230 So that the system can keep stealing from you... 1293 01:05:56,232 --> 01:05:59,097 smiling at you all the while. 1294 01:05:59,099 --> 01:06:02,797 Go ahead, send your Supers to stop me. 1295 01:06:02,799 --> 01:06:05,130 Grab your snacks, watch your screens, 1296 01:06:05,132 --> 01:06:07,230 and see what happens. 1297 01:06:07,232 --> 01:06:10,265 You are no longer in control. 1298 01:06:10,267 --> 01:06:11,866 I am. 1299 01:06:37,600 --> 01:06:39,767 (MACHINES BEEPING) 1300 01:07:15,235 --> 01:07:16,969 (CLOCK CHIMING) 1301 01:07:53,304 --> 01:07:55,037 SCREENSLAVER: Find anything? 1302 01:07:55,670 --> 01:07:57,004 (GROANING) 1303 01:08:02,137 --> 01:08:04,071 (YELLING) 1304 01:08:07,304 --> 01:08:09,072 (BOTH GRUNTING) 1305 01:08:28,671 --> 01:08:29,871 (GROANS) 1306 01:08:31,105 --> 01:08:32,572 (GRUNTS) 1307 01:08:33,073 --> 01:08:34,304 (BEEPING) 1308 01:08:34,306 --> 01:08:35,870 (PANTING) 1309 01:08:35,872 --> 01:08:36,872 (GRUNTS) 1310 01:08:44,073 --> 01:08:45,704 (ALARM RINGING) 1311 01:08:45,706 --> 01:08:47,006 - (GRUNTS) - Sorry! 1312 01:08:55,039 --> 01:08:56,107 (ELASTIGIRL GROANS) 1313 01:09:10,040 --> 01:09:11,105 (BEEPS) 1314 01:09:11,107 --> 01:09:12,573 (EXPLOSION) 1315 01:09:16,274 --> 01:09:19,205 (GRUNTING) 1316 01:09:19,207 --> 01:09:20,706 (STAMMERS) What happened? 1317 01:09:20,708 --> 01:09:23,772 What happened is you destroyed my evidence. 1318 01:09:23,774 --> 01:09:25,539 What's going on? What did I do? 1319 01:09:25,541 --> 01:09:27,006 What did you guys do to me? 1320 01:09:27,008 --> 01:09:30,772 That's right, punk. Blame the system. 1321 01:09:30,774 --> 01:09:32,672 Your tracker worked like a charm, Evelyn. 1322 01:09:32,674 --> 01:09:33,939 You're a genius. 1323 01:09:33,941 --> 01:09:34,839 Aw, shucks! 1324 01:09:34,841 --> 01:09:37,639 I'm just the genius behind the genius. 1325 01:09:37,641 --> 01:09:40,006 - (TV PLAYING) - DASH: Hey, Dad. 1326 01:09:40,008 --> 01:09:44,007 We're doing fractions and denismals and percentages 1327 01:09:44,009 --> 01:09:45,074 and I don't get 'em. 1328 01:09:45,076 --> 01:09:46,207 Aren't you... 1329 01:09:46,209 --> 01:09:47,673 Didn't we get all caught up? 1330 01:09:47,675 --> 01:09:49,107 Yeah, we were caught up... 1331 01:09:49,109 --> 01:09:52,573 and now we're doing fractions and percentages and demicels. 1332 01:09:52,575 --> 01:09:53,940 Decimals. 1333 01:09:53,942 --> 01:09:55,240 NEWS ANCHOR: (ON TV) ...the addition of the Incredibile, 1334 01:09:55,242 --> 01:09:56,640 the super car... 1335 01:09:56,642 --> 01:09:59,007 once driven by superhero, Mr. Incredible. 1336 01:09:59,009 --> 01:10:01,974 It's the kind of thing you buy when you have everything else. 1337 01:10:01,976 --> 01:10:04,307 They said it was beyond repair. 1338 01:10:04,309 --> 01:10:05,840 VICTOR CATCHET: Hey, it was in perfect condition. 1339 01:10:05,842 --> 01:10:07,640 You used to drive that? 1340 01:10:07,642 --> 01:10:09,141 They said it was destroyed. 1341 01:10:09,143 --> 01:10:11,008 Long thought lost or destroyed, 1342 01:10:11,010 --> 01:10:13,175 the famous car turned up at private auction. 1343 01:10:13,177 --> 01:10:14,674 They said it was... 1344 01:10:14,676 --> 01:10:16,674 That's my car! 1345 01:10:16,676 --> 01:10:18,576 - (TV CONTINUES PLAYING) - (GRUNTS) 1346 01:10:19,210 --> 01:10:20,943 (COUGHING) 1347 01:10:24,576 --> 01:10:27,041 Stupid water feature! 1348 01:10:27,043 --> 01:10:29,808 This car is just loaded with amazing gadgets. 1349 01:10:29,810 --> 01:10:30,975 Care to demonstrate? 1350 01:10:30,977 --> 01:10:33,142 I'd love to, but we haven't figured out 1351 01:10:33,144 --> 01:10:34,709 how to make them work yet. 1352 01:10:34,711 --> 01:10:36,642 (BOTH GASP) 1353 01:10:36,644 --> 01:10:39,777 - Wow! It works? - (PEOPLE ON TV SCREAMING) 1354 01:10:40,978 --> 01:10:42,242 Huh? 1355 01:10:42,244 --> 01:10:44,709 What are you doing? This is not a toy! 1356 01:10:44,711 --> 01:10:45,976 That's a rocket launcher! 1357 01:10:45,978 --> 01:10:47,976 Sweet! Which one launches the rocket? 1358 01:10:47,978 --> 01:10:49,709 Hey! This is not your car! 1359 01:10:49,711 --> 01:10:51,042 It's not your car, either! 1360 01:10:51,044 --> 01:10:52,842 It is so! It's the Incredibile. 1361 01:10:52,844 --> 01:10:54,875 - Why's that guy have it? - He shouldn't! 1362 01:10:54,877 --> 01:10:56,643 Launch the rockets! Launch the rockets! 1363 01:10:56,645 --> 01:10:58,110 Launch the rockets! 1364 01:10:58,112 --> 01:10:59,643 - I'm not launching anything! - I wanna blow it up! 1365 01:10:59,645 --> 01:11:00,710 Do you think I want an angry rich guy... 1366 01:11:00,712 --> 01:11:02,210 coming after me right now... 1367 01:11:02,212 --> 01:11:03,943 - when I'm trying not to... - I'm not sure 1368 01:11:03,945 --> 01:11:05,010 - what's happened here, Mark. - ...distract your mother. 1369 01:11:05,012 --> 01:11:06,710 But everyone here has scattered 1370 01:11:06,712 --> 01:11:08,609 and I'm afraid I'll need to move at any minute. 1371 01:11:08,611 --> 01:11:11,145 (GROANS) Rich guy got my car. 1372 01:11:13,012 --> 01:11:15,776 So, you're not gonna steal your car 1373 01:11:15,778 --> 01:11:17,179 back from the rich guy? 1374 01:11:18,778 --> 01:11:20,744 - (SNEEZES) - (BOB GASPS) 1375 01:11:20,746 --> 01:11:22,577 (OBJECTS CLATTERING) 1376 01:11:22,579 --> 01:11:24,746 (VIOLET SCREAMING) 1377 01:11:25,879 --> 01:11:27,944 What the heck is that? 1378 01:11:27,946 --> 01:11:29,744 (GROWLING) 1379 01:11:29,746 --> 01:11:31,677 - (LAUGHING) - (SIGHS) 1380 01:11:31,679 --> 01:11:33,711 Jack-Jack has powers? 1381 01:11:33,713 --> 01:11:34,844 Well, yeah, but... 1382 01:11:34,846 --> 01:11:36,278 - You knew about this? - Yeah. 1383 01:11:36,280 --> 01:11:38,111 - VIOLET: Why didn't you tell us? - I don't know. 1384 01:11:38,113 --> 01:11:40,644 We're your kids. We need to know these things. 1385 01:11:40,646 --> 01:11:41,944 - Did you tell Mom? - No. 1386 01:11:41,946 --> 01:11:43,844 - Why not? - Your mother is not... 1387 01:11:43,846 --> 01:11:45,578 You'd want us to tell you, wouldn't you? 1388 01:11:45,580 --> 01:11:46,912 - Why would you not tell Mom? - Because I didn't wanna... 1389 01:11:46,914 --> 01:11:48,112 What? 1390 01:11:48,114 --> 01:11:49,312 - Come on, man. - Because it's not the time. 1391 01:11:49,314 --> 01:11:50,578 - Why? - Because... 1392 01:11:50,580 --> 01:11:51,678 So uncool! 1393 01:11:51,680 --> 01:11:53,812 Because I'm formulating, okay? 1394 01:11:53,814 --> 01:11:56,712 I'm taking in information, I'm processing! 1395 01:11:56,714 --> 01:11:58,778 I'm doing the math, I'm fixing the boyfriend... 1396 01:11:58,780 --> 01:12:00,012 and keeping the baby 1397 01:12:00,014 --> 01:12:01,245 from turning into a flaming monster! 1398 01:12:01,247 --> 01:12:02,680 How do I do it? 1399 01:12:03,647 --> 01:12:05,812 By rolling with the punches, baby! 1400 01:12:05,814 --> 01:12:08,546 I eat thunder and crap lightning, okay? 1401 01:12:08,548 --> 01:12:10,113 'Cause I'm Mr. Incredible! 1402 01:12:10,115 --> 01:12:13,646 Not Mr. So-So or Mr. Mediocre-Guy. 1403 01:12:13,648 --> 01:12:16,213 Mr. Incredible! 1404 01:12:16,215 --> 01:12:17,846 (JACK-JACK CHUCKLES) 1405 01:12:17,848 --> 01:12:20,080 We should call Lucius. 1406 01:12:20,082 --> 01:12:21,746 No. I can handle it. 1407 01:12:21,748 --> 01:12:24,080 - There's no way I'm gonna... - (SNEEZES) 1408 01:12:24,082 --> 01:12:25,846 (BOB GASPS) 1409 01:12:25,848 --> 01:12:27,713 (YELLING) 1410 01:12:27,715 --> 01:12:29,681 (JACK-JACK SCREAMING) 1411 01:12:33,149 --> 01:12:34,916 Dada. 1412 01:12:35,716 --> 01:12:37,847 I'm calling Lucius. 1413 01:12:37,849 --> 01:12:41,114 - (TV PLAYING) - (LAUGHING) 1414 01:12:41,116 --> 01:12:43,847 Looks normal to me. When did this start happening? 1415 01:12:43,849 --> 01:12:45,880 Since Helen got the job. 1416 01:12:45,882 --> 01:12:47,814 - I assume she knows? - Are you kidding? 1417 01:12:47,816 --> 01:12:49,114 I can't tell her about this, 1418 01:12:49,116 --> 01:12:50,647 not while she's doing hero work! 1419 01:12:50,649 --> 01:12:51,947 Mama! 1420 01:12:51,949 --> 01:12:53,314 ELASTIGIRL: (ON TV) Girls, come on. 1421 01:12:53,316 --> 01:12:54,847 Leave the saving the world to the men? 1422 01:12:54,849 --> 01:12:56,215 - I don't think so. - Mama! 1423 01:12:56,217 --> 01:12:58,082 I've got to succeed! 1424 01:12:58,084 --> 01:12:59,781 So she can succeed. 1425 01:12:59,783 --> 01:13:02,248 - So we can succeed! - I get it, Bob! 1426 01:13:02,250 --> 01:13:05,215 I get it. When was the last time you slept? 1427 01:13:05,217 --> 01:13:07,048 Who keeps track of that? 1428 01:13:07,050 --> 01:13:08,614 Besides, he's a baby. 1429 01:13:08,616 --> 01:13:10,982 I can handle it, I got this handled. 1430 01:13:10,984 --> 01:13:12,915 So, you good then? 1431 01:13:12,917 --> 01:13:15,315 You got everything under control? Right? 1432 01:13:15,317 --> 01:13:16,950 (JACK-JACK GURGLING) 1433 01:13:18,150 --> 01:13:19,581 What the...? 1434 01:13:19,583 --> 01:13:20,682 (JACK-JACK GURGLING FROM OTHER DIMENSION) 1435 01:13:20,684 --> 01:13:22,749 Cookie! Cha Cha want a cookie? 1436 01:13:22,751 --> 01:13:25,682 Num-num cookie? Cha Cha wanna num-num? 1437 01:13:25,684 --> 01:13:28,549 Num-num cookie! Cookie! 1438 01:13:28,551 --> 01:13:29,716 - You're not... - Cookie! 1439 01:13:29,718 --> 01:13:31,016 - Oh, my God! - Cookie! 1440 01:13:31,018 --> 01:13:33,016 - Dada! Dada. Dada. - LUCIUS: Whoa. 1441 01:13:33,018 --> 01:13:34,816 Okay! Okay. 1442 01:13:34,818 --> 01:13:36,782 So, he can still hear you from the... 1443 01:13:36,784 --> 01:13:38,816 From the other dimension, yeah. 1444 01:13:38,818 --> 01:13:40,916 That is freaky. I mean, that's not like... 1445 01:13:40,918 --> 01:13:43,950 Not like our other kids. No, it is not. 1446 01:13:43,952 --> 01:13:46,650 - Full powers, totally random. - (GURGLING) 1447 01:13:46,652 --> 01:13:48,984 So now, he's what? Is he good? 1448 01:13:48,986 --> 01:13:51,117 Yeah, you'd think so, right? 1449 01:13:51,119 --> 01:13:54,217 Obviously, I can't keep giving him cookies! 1450 01:13:54,219 --> 01:13:56,184 - Uh-uh? - But if I stop... 1451 01:13:56,186 --> 01:13:57,685 (GROWLING) 1452 01:13:59,752 --> 01:14:01,750 Ahhh! He is freaking! Again, he is freaking! 1453 01:14:01,752 --> 01:14:03,250 No biting the daddy! 1454 01:14:03,252 --> 01:14:04,618 - What the...? - No biting! 1455 01:14:10,187 --> 01:14:12,619 - (CRYING) - Okay. 1456 01:14:14,020 --> 01:14:17,118 I think I just need a little bit of me time. 1457 01:14:17,120 --> 01:14:18,651 Then I'll be good to go. 1458 01:14:18,653 --> 01:14:20,818 Oh, you need more than me time, Bob. 1459 01:14:20,820 --> 01:14:22,718 You need major life realignment 1460 01:14:22,720 --> 01:14:23,951 on a number of levels. 1461 01:14:23,953 --> 01:14:26,718 Starting with baby superfreak here! 1462 01:14:26,720 --> 01:14:30,586 You need some solid outside-the-box thinking. 1463 01:14:39,121 --> 01:14:40,719 Galbaki? 1464 01:14:40,721 --> 01:14:44,785 Elastigirl's supersuit is by Galbaki? 1465 01:14:44,787 --> 01:14:46,252 Explain yourself! 1466 01:14:46,254 --> 01:14:49,286 (JACK-JACK CRYING) 1467 01:14:49,288 --> 01:14:52,052 Oh, my God. You're worse than I thought. 1468 01:14:52,054 --> 01:14:55,152 It's the baby. I brought the baby. 1469 01:14:55,154 --> 01:14:56,720 (JACK-JACK SQUEALS) 1470 01:14:56,722 --> 01:14:58,989 Oh, highly unusual. 1471 01:15:06,322 --> 01:15:08,120 You look ghastly, Robert. 1472 01:15:08,122 --> 01:15:10,287 I haven't been sleeping. 1473 01:15:10,289 --> 01:15:13,987 I broke my daughter, they keep changing math... 1474 01:15:13,989 --> 01:15:17,053 we needed double-A batteries, but I got triple-A's... 1475 01:15:17,055 --> 01:15:19,988 and now we still need double-A batteries. 1476 01:15:19,990 --> 01:15:22,288 I put one red thing in a load of whites 1477 01:15:22,290 --> 01:15:24,587 and now everything's pink. 1478 01:15:24,589 --> 01:15:25,854 And I think we need eggs. 1479 01:15:25,856 --> 01:15:29,620 Done properly, parenting is a heroic act. 1480 01:15:29,622 --> 01:15:31,121 Done properly. 1481 01:15:31,123 --> 01:15:34,288 I am fortunate that it has never afflicted me. 1482 01:15:34,290 --> 01:15:35,988 But you do not come to me 1483 01:15:35,990 --> 01:15:38,620 for eggs and batteries, Robert. 1484 01:15:38,622 --> 01:15:40,021 I design herowear 1485 01:15:40,023 --> 01:15:42,687 and Elastigirl must have a new suit. 1486 01:15:42,689 --> 01:15:45,289 (SIGHS) Actually, it's Jack-Jack. 1487 01:15:45,291 --> 01:15:48,122 You also wish a new suit for the baby? 1488 01:15:48,124 --> 01:15:52,155 I would hardly classify this as an emergency. 1489 01:15:52,157 --> 01:15:54,922 Well, he's a special case. Worth studying. 1490 01:15:54,924 --> 01:15:57,022 If I could just leave him with you for a while... 1491 01:15:57,024 --> 01:15:58,857 Leave him? Here? 1492 01:15:59,957 --> 01:16:02,089 I am not a baby person, Robert. 1493 01:16:02,091 --> 01:16:05,055 I have no baby facilities. I am an artist. 1494 01:16:05,057 --> 01:16:08,125 I do not involve myself in the prosaic day-to-day to... 1495 01:16:09,092 --> 01:16:10,591 day. 1496 01:16:12,058 --> 01:16:13,723 (CHUCKLES) 1497 01:16:13,725 --> 01:16:15,691 Fascinating! 1498 01:16:18,125 --> 01:16:19,992 Are you seeing this, Robert? 1499 01:16:21,858 --> 01:16:22,992 Dada. 1500 01:16:24,225 --> 01:16:25,323 (SNEEZES) 1501 01:16:25,325 --> 01:16:26,958 (SCREAMING) 1502 01:16:31,926 --> 01:16:34,859 - (GIGGLING) - Oh, my God. 1503 01:16:35,792 --> 01:16:37,124 Yes! 1504 01:16:37,126 --> 01:16:38,957 Of course you can leave the baby overnight. 1505 01:16:38,959 --> 01:16:40,690 I'm sure filling in for Helen is challenging, 1506 01:16:40,692 --> 01:16:41,890 and you are very tired... 1507 01:16:41,892 --> 01:16:42,991 and the other children need you 1508 01:16:42,993 --> 01:16:44,690 and miss you, and you must go to them. 1509 01:16:44,692 --> 01:16:46,124 Auntie Edna will take care of everything... 1510 01:16:46,126 --> 01:16:48,926 so, drive safely and goodbye. I enjoy our visits. 1511 01:16:51,592 --> 01:16:53,257 "Auntie Edna"? 1512 01:16:53,259 --> 01:16:55,760 - (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) - (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 1513 01:16:57,760 --> 01:17:00,058 - (GLASS CLINKING) - WINSTON: Attention. Attention. 1514 01:17:00,060 --> 01:17:02,725 I wanna thank everyone that came out tonight... 1515 01:17:02,727 --> 01:17:04,125 in support of superheroes... 1516 01:17:04,127 --> 01:17:07,725 and bringing them back into society! 1517 01:17:07,727 --> 01:17:09,325 - (ALL APPLAUDING) - You all made it happen. 1518 01:17:09,327 --> 01:17:10,758 The need for this has been made 1519 01:17:10,760 --> 01:17:12,125 crystal clear in recent days... 1520 01:17:12,127 --> 01:17:14,058 with bad actors like the self-proclaimed 1521 01:17:14,060 --> 01:17:16,225 Screenslaver threatening our peace. 1522 01:17:16,227 --> 01:17:17,825 His reign was short, huh? 1523 01:17:17,827 --> 01:17:19,926 - (ALL CHEER) - And thanks to this woman... 1524 01:17:19,928 --> 01:17:23,093 a great super. You love her. You missed her. 1525 01:17:23,095 --> 01:17:26,993 - Welcome back, Elastigirl. - (ALL CHEERING) 1526 01:17:26,995 --> 01:17:29,792 Come on up here. Don't be bashful. 1527 01:17:29,794 --> 01:17:32,193 - Come on. Get up here. - (GLASSES CLINKING) 1528 01:17:32,195 --> 01:17:34,993 I want you to have this. 1529 01:17:34,995 --> 01:17:36,759 A memento. 1530 01:17:36,761 --> 01:17:40,126 Thanks, Winston, Evelyn, and everyone at DEVTECH. 1531 01:17:40,128 --> 01:17:42,126 I am forever in your debt. 1532 01:17:42,128 --> 01:17:43,860 And thanks to all of you, 1533 01:17:43,862 --> 01:17:46,960 your pressure changed all the right minds. 1534 01:17:46,962 --> 01:17:49,260 We've made amazing headway in a very short time... 1535 01:17:49,262 --> 01:17:52,727 which leads me to an important announcement. 1536 01:17:52,729 --> 01:17:54,927 Just now, at a worldwide summit... 1537 01:17:54,929 --> 01:17:56,827 leaders from more than a hundred 1538 01:17:56,829 --> 01:17:58,593 of the world's top countries... 1539 01:17:58,595 --> 01:18:02,127 have agreed to make superheroes legal again! 1540 01:18:02,129 --> 01:18:03,927 (ALL CHEERING) 1541 01:18:03,929 --> 01:18:05,727 We'll gather superheroes and leaders 1542 01:18:05,729 --> 01:18:06,927 from all over the planet... 1543 01:18:06,929 --> 01:18:08,728 on our boat, the Everjust... 1544 01:18:08,730 --> 01:18:12,095 for a televised signing ceremony at sea. 1545 01:18:12,097 --> 01:18:15,995 Now if you'll excuse us, we got a ship to catch! 1546 01:18:15,997 --> 01:18:17,730 (ALL CHEERING) 1547 01:18:19,163 --> 01:18:21,561 WINSTON: So good to see you. Thanks for coming out. 1548 01:18:21,563 --> 01:18:23,561 Hey. Hi, it's me, again. 1549 01:18:23,563 --> 01:18:26,694 Um, there's, uh, something I've always wanted to ask you. 1550 01:18:26,696 --> 01:18:29,261 Yeah, how do you balance the superhero stuff 1551 01:18:29,263 --> 01:18:31,061 with the life stuff? 1552 01:18:31,063 --> 01:18:33,262 I know I can handle the superhero stuff. 1553 01:18:33,264 --> 01:18:34,897 (CONVERSATION FADES) 1554 01:18:36,164 --> 01:18:37,595 Uh-huh, uh-huh. Oh. 1555 01:18:37,597 --> 01:18:39,595 Would you please excuse me a moment? 1556 01:18:39,597 --> 01:18:42,296 Oh. Yeah, okay, see you later! Good talk! 1557 01:18:42,298 --> 01:18:43,864 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 1558 01:19:03,865 --> 01:19:06,165 - BOB: Hey, Vi. - Hey. 1559 01:19:07,232 --> 01:19:08,696 Where's Jack-Jack? 1560 01:19:08,698 --> 01:19:09,896 BOB: E's taking him for a little bit. 1561 01:19:09,898 --> 01:19:12,663 - Edna is babysitting? - Yeah. 1562 01:19:12,665 --> 01:19:14,730 And you're okay with this? 1563 01:19:14,732 --> 01:19:17,165 Yeah. I don't know why, but yeah. 1564 01:19:17,999 --> 01:19:19,063 (BOB SIGHS) 1565 01:19:19,065 --> 01:19:21,766 I wanted to say something to you. 1566 01:19:22,799 --> 01:19:25,198 Sorry about Tony. 1567 01:19:25,200 --> 01:19:28,164 I didn't think about Dicker erasing his memory... 1568 01:19:28,166 --> 01:19:31,831 or about you having to pay the price for a choice... 1569 01:19:31,833 --> 01:19:35,764 you never made. It's not fair, I know. 1570 01:19:35,766 --> 01:19:37,831 And then, I made it worse at the restaurant 1571 01:19:37,833 --> 01:19:39,298 by trying to... 1572 01:19:39,300 --> 01:19:41,298 Anyway. Anyway... 1573 01:19:41,300 --> 01:19:43,164 I'm sorry. 1574 01:19:43,166 --> 01:19:44,732 I'm used to knowing 1575 01:19:44,734 --> 01:19:46,631 what the right thing to do is... 1576 01:19:46,633 --> 01:19:49,798 but now, I'm not sure anymore. 1577 01:19:49,800 --> 01:19:51,900 I just wanna be... 1578 01:19:53,001 --> 01:19:54,132 (SIGHS) 1579 01:19:54,134 --> 01:19:55,667 a good dad. 1580 01:19:59,301 --> 01:20:01,667 VIOLET: You're not good. 1581 01:20:03,600 --> 01:20:05,067 You're super. 1582 01:20:06,567 --> 01:20:07,868 (BOB SNORING) 1583 01:20:14,801 --> 01:20:17,766 Are superheroes allowed to drink on duty? 1584 01:20:17,768 --> 01:20:20,899 I'm definitely not on duty. Ignore the costume. 1585 01:20:20,901 --> 01:20:23,033 I know I should be up there... 1586 01:20:23,035 --> 01:20:25,233 but I had to step away from the grip and grins, you know? 1587 01:20:25,235 --> 01:20:28,632 Gotta get away to keep it pure. I know I do. 1588 01:20:28,634 --> 01:20:30,133 What are you getting away from? 1589 01:20:30,135 --> 01:20:33,700 Eh, you know, company stuff. My brother, mostly. 1590 01:20:33,702 --> 01:20:35,700 But you love him, you two are this company. 1591 01:20:35,702 --> 01:20:37,067 Yin and yang. 1592 01:20:37,069 --> 01:20:39,201 Yeah, I invent the stuff, he's good at people. 1593 01:20:39,203 --> 01:20:43,734 Pleasing them, engaging them, figuring out what they want. 1594 01:20:43,736 --> 01:20:45,867 I never know what people want. 1595 01:20:45,869 --> 01:20:47,702 What do you think they want? 1596 01:20:48,003 --> 01:20:49,067 Ease. 1597 01:20:49,069 --> 01:20:52,001 People will trade quality for ease every time. 1598 01:20:52,003 --> 01:20:55,601 It may be crap, but hey, it's convenient. 1599 01:20:55,603 --> 01:20:57,302 Yeah. Kind of like this case. 1600 01:20:57,304 --> 01:20:58,634 What? The Screenslaver? 1601 01:20:58,636 --> 01:21:00,335 Yeah, something's not sitting right. 1602 01:21:00,337 --> 01:21:01,868 It was too easy. 1603 01:21:01,870 --> 01:21:04,636 That was too easy? (CHUCKLES) Wow. 1604 01:21:05,237 --> 01:21:07,268 - Funny. - What? 1605 01:21:07,270 --> 01:21:08,868 Look at that. 1606 01:21:08,870 --> 01:21:13,002 One of Screenslaver's monitors is tuned into my suit cam. 1607 01:21:13,004 --> 01:21:14,935 What? 1608 01:21:14,937 --> 01:21:17,068 Isn't the suit cam closed circuit? 1609 01:21:17,070 --> 01:21:17,835 It is. 1610 01:21:17,837 --> 01:21:20,702 Then how come Screenslaver has it? 1611 01:21:20,704 --> 01:21:22,169 Maybe he hacked it? 1612 01:21:22,171 --> 01:21:24,869 So, he's sophisticated enough to do that... 1613 01:21:24,871 --> 01:21:27,635 but he has simple locks on his doors? 1614 01:21:27,637 --> 01:21:29,669 Maybe he wanted you to find him. 1615 01:21:29,671 --> 01:21:31,136 He wanted to get caught? 1616 01:21:31,138 --> 01:21:33,103 He wanted you to win. 1617 01:21:33,105 --> 01:21:35,602 That makes no sense. He's a brilliant guy. 1618 01:21:35,604 --> 01:21:36,869 If he's smart enough to conceive 1619 01:21:36,871 --> 01:21:38,336 of technology like this... 1620 01:21:38,338 --> 01:21:40,869 he's smart enough to think of something to do with it. 1621 01:21:40,871 --> 01:21:43,003 The guy we put in jail delivered pizzas. 1622 01:21:43,005 --> 01:21:43,970 So? 1623 01:21:43,972 --> 01:21:45,770 Einstein was a patent clerk. 1624 01:21:45,772 --> 01:21:47,903 Look, you won. You got the guy who... 1625 01:21:47,905 --> 01:21:50,270 Wait. All Screenslaver needs to do 1626 01:21:50,272 --> 01:21:51,670 to hypnotize someone... 1627 01:21:51,672 --> 01:21:53,770 is get a screen in front of their eyes. 1628 01:21:53,772 --> 01:21:57,939 But what if the screen doesn't look like a screen? 1629 01:22:00,139 --> 01:22:04,670 What if the pizza guy is really a pizza guy... 1630 01:22:04,672 --> 01:22:05,970 but he was controlled by the screens 1631 01:22:05,972 --> 01:22:07,139 built into his glasses... 1632 01:22:08,606 --> 01:22:10,639 You are good. 1633 01:22:14,706 --> 01:22:15,738 JONNY QUEST: (ON TV) Look, the robot! 1634 01:22:15,740 --> 01:22:17,138 It's taking off. 1635 01:22:17,140 --> 01:22:18,938 DR. QUEST: I'm not getting a reading yet. 1636 01:22:18,940 --> 01:22:19,871 - RACE: Press "fire"? - DR. QUEST: Now! 1637 01:22:19,873 --> 01:22:21,806 (MUSIC PLAYING ON TV) 1638 01:22:22,973 --> 01:22:23,871 More power. 1639 01:22:23,873 --> 01:22:26,838 JONNY QUEST: Oh, I hope this works, Dad. 1640 01:22:26,840 --> 01:22:29,738 I thought it was best to just let you sleep. 1641 01:22:29,740 --> 01:22:32,672 Seventeen hours. 1642 01:22:32,674 --> 01:22:35,039 - How do you feel? - (CHUCKLES) 1643 01:22:35,041 --> 01:22:36,139 Super. 1644 01:22:36,141 --> 01:22:39,106 - You got it, Dad. - Hurray! 1645 01:22:39,108 --> 01:22:41,139 BOB: I can't tell you how much I appreciate 1646 01:22:41,141 --> 01:22:43,206 you watching Jack-Jack for me, E. 1647 01:22:43,208 --> 01:22:46,638 Yes, I'm sure your gratitude is quite inexpressible. 1648 01:22:46,640 --> 01:22:48,272 Don't ask me to do it again, darling. 1649 01:22:48,274 --> 01:22:49,872 My rates are far too high. 1650 01:22:49,874 --> 01:22:50,905 Oh, uh... 1651 01:22:50,907 --> 01:22:53,339 I am joking, Robert. I enjoyed the assignment. 1652 01:22:53,341 --> 01:22:55,273 He is bright and I am stimulating. 1653 01:22:55,275 --> 01:22:57,307 We deserve each other. 1654 01:22:57,309 --> 01:22:59,673 Your child is a polymorph. 1655 01:22:59,675 --> 01:23:02,007 Like all babies, he has enormous potential. 1656 01:23:02,009 --> 01:23:03,806 It is not unknown for supers 1657 01:23:03,808 --> 01:23:05,639 to have more than one power when young... 1658 01:23:05,641 --> 01:23:08,273 - but this little one has many. - (BABBLING) 1659 01:23:08,275 --> 01:23:11,641 Yes, you have many powers. 1660 01:23:20,609 --> 01:23:22,010 (BABBLING) 1661 01:23:25,043 --> 01:23:27,274 EDNA: I understand your lack of sleep 1662 01:23:27,276 --> 01:23:28,741 and coherency, Robert. 1663 01:23:28,743 --> 01:23:30,208 Babies can be anything, 1664 01:23:30,210 --> 01:23:31,874 and your child is no exception. 1665 01:23:31,876 --> 01:23:34,774 He has pure, unlimited potential, Robert. 1666 01:23:34,776 --> 01:23:37,841 He slept while I worked in a creative fever. 1667 01:23:37,843 --> 01:23:40,241 Auntie Edna stayed up all night... 1668 01:23:40,243 --> 01:23:43,008 making sure you look fabulous in your many forms. 1669 01:23:43,010 --> 01:23:45,708 What are you... You're putting him in the... 1670 01:23:45,710 --> 01:23:46,942 In the chamber, Robert. 1671 01:23:46,944 --> 01:23:48,742 He is part of the demonstration 1672 01:23:48,744 --> 01:23:49,875 and will be fine. 1673 01:23:49,877 --> 01:23:51,875 Your challenge is to manage a baby 1674 01:23:51,877 --> 01:23:53,641 who has multiple powers... 1675 01:23:53,643 --> 01:23:56,775 and no control over them, yes? 1676 01:23:56,777 --> 01:23:58,275 Huh. That sums it up. 1677 01:23:58,277 --> 01:23:59,808 I often work to music 1678 01:23:59,810 --> 01:24:02,742 and I noticed the baby responds to it as well. 1679 01:24:02,744 --> 01:24:04,742 Specifically, Mozart. 1680 01:24:04,744 --> 01:24:06,242 - (CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYING) - I blended Kevlar 1681 01:24:06,244 --> 01:24:08,609 with carbyne for durability under duress... 1682 01:24:08,611 --> 01:24:10,276 and cotton for comfort. 1683 01:24:10,278 --> 01:24:13,843 Interwoven with these fabrics are a mesh of tiny sensors... 1684 01:24:13,845 --> 01:24:16,909 that monitor the baby's physical properties. 1685 01:24:16,911 --> 01:24:19,943 Oh, Lord! (STAMMERS) What is he doing? 1686 01:24:19,945 --> 01:24:23,010 Well, it's Mozart, Robert. Can you blame him? 1687 01:24:23,012 --> 01:24:25,310 The important thing is that the suit and tracker... 1688 01:24:25,312 --> 01:24:27,609 anticipated the change and alerted you. 1689 01:24:27,611 --> 01:24:28,709 Oh, no. Cookies. 1690 01:24:28,711 --> 01:24:30,210 I gotta get cookies! 1691 01:24:30,212 --> 01:24:32,177 You do not need cookies. 1692 01:24:32,179 --> 01:24:33,311 As I learned quite painfully 1693 01:24:33,313 --> 01:24:34,643 last night... 1694 01:24:34,645 --> 01:24:36,211 any solution involving cookies 1695 01:24:36,213 --> 01:24:39,277 will inevitably result in the demon baby. 1696 01:24:39,279 --> 01:24:40,612 (GROWLING) 1697 01:24:41,179 --> 01:24:42,710 "Combustion imminent"? 1698 01:24:42,712 --> 01:24:43,944 What does that mean? 1699 01:24:43,946 --> 01:24:44,844 (YELPS) 1700 01:24:44,846 --> 01:24:46,610 It means fire, Robert, 1701 01:24:46,612 --> 01:24:48,844 for which the suit has countermeasures. 1702 01:24:48,846 --> 01:24:51,710 I suggest you extinguish the baby's flames 1703 01:24:51,712 --> 01:24:53,812 before he trips the sprinkler system. 1704 01:24:55,747 --> 01:24:57,578 - (BOB EXHALES) - The flame retardant 1705 01:24:57,580 --> 01:24:59,778 is blackberry lavender, darling. 1706 01:24:59,780 --> 01:25:02,678 Effective, edible, and delicious. 1707 01:25:02,680 --> 01:25:05,945 Well, what do you know? That is useful. 1708 01:25:05,947 --> 01:25:08,845 Although, I have doubtlessly exceeded your expectations 1709 01:25:08,847 --> 01:25:10,845 for a single night's work... 1710 01:25:10,847 --> 01:25:12,145 the suit and device contain 1711 01:25:12,147 --> 01:25:14,345 a few more features we need to discuss. 1712 01:25:14,347 --> 01:25:16,945 Thanks again, E, for everything. 1713 01:25:16,947 --> 01:25:18,678 How much do I owe you for... 1714 01:25:18,680 --> 01:25:21,645 Pish-posh, darling. Your bill will be covered by my fee... 1715 01:25:21,647 --> 01:25:23,746 for being Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, 1716 01:25:23,748 --> 01:25:26,146 and Frozone's exclusive designer... 1717 01:25:26,148 --> 01:25:28,812 throughout the known universe and until the end of time. 1718 01:25:28,814 --> 01:25:30,846 But babysitting this one... 1719 01:25:30,848 --> 01:25:33,881 I do for free, darling. 1720 01:25:45,615 --> 01:25:46,849 (GASPS) 1721 01:25:49,016 --> 01:25:50,147 (GRUNTS) 1722 01:25:50,149 --> 01:25:51,280 (STRAINING) 1723 01:25:51,282 --> 01:25:52,613 EVELYN: (ON SPEAKERS) I would resist 1724 01:25:52,615 --> 01:25:53,913 the temptation to stretch. 1725 01:25:53,915 --> 01:25:57,014 The temperature around you is well below freezing. 1726 01:25:57,016 --> 01:25:59,780 Try to stretch and you'll break. 1727 01:25:59,782 --> 01:26:02,580 So, you're the Screenslaver. 1728 01:26:02,582 --> 01:26:04,913 Yes and no. 1729 01:26:04,915 --> 01:26:07,714 Let's say, I created the character 1730 01:26:07,716 --> 01:26:09,614 and pre-recorded the messages. 1731 01:26:09,616 --> 01:26:10,981 - Does Winston know? - (SCOFFS) 1732 01:26:10,983 --> 01:26:13,914 That I'm the Screenslaver? Of course not. 1733 01:26:13,916 --> 01:26:16,348 Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise 1734 01:26:16,350 --> 01:26:18,148 would do with my hypnosis technology? 1735 01:26:18,150 --> 01:26:19,814 Worse than what you're doing? 1736 01:26:19,816 --> 01:26:21,948 Hey, I'm using the technology 1737 01:26:21,950 --> 01:26:23,781 to destroy people's trust in it. 1738 01:26:23,783 --> 01:26:26,215 Like I'm using superheroes. 1739 01:26:26,217 --> 01:26:27,781 Who did I put in jail? 1740 01:26:27,783 --> 01:26:29,048 Pizza delivery guy. 1741 01:26:29,050 --> 01:26:30,848 Seemed the right height, build. 1742 01:26:30,850 --> 01:26:33,149 He gave you a pretty good fight. 1743 01:26:33,151 --> 01:26:34,749 I should say I gave you 1744 01:26:34,751 --> 01:26:36,116 a pretty good fight through him. 1745 01:26:36,118 --> 01:26:37,882 (SHIVERING) But it doesn't bother you 1746 01:26:37,884 --> 01:26:39,782 that an innocent man is in jail? 1747 01:26:39,784 --> 01:26:43,016 Eh, he was surly and the pizza was cold. 1748 01:26:43,018 --> 01:26:44,749 I counted on you. 1749 01:26:44,751 --> 01:26:46,182 That's why you failed. 1750 01:26:46,184 --> 01:26:47,749 What? 1751 01:26:47,751 --> 01:26:50,282 Why would you count on me? Because I built you a bike? 1752 01:26:50,284 --> 01:26:52,782 Because my brother knows the words 1753 01:26:52,784 --> 01:26:53,882 to your theme song? 1754 01:26:53,884 --> 01:26:55,616 We don't know each other. 1755 01:26:55,618 --> 01:26:57,217 But you can count on me anyway. 1756 01:26:57,219 --> 01:26:58,983 I am supposed to, aren't I? 1757 01:26:58,985 --> 01:27:01,583 Because you have some strange abilities 1758 01:27:01,585 --> 01:27:02,816 and a shiny costume... 1759 01:27:02,818 --> 01:27:05,250 the rest of us are supposed to put our lives 1760 01:27:05,252 --> 01:27:07,283 into your gloved hands. 1761 01:27:07,285 --> 01:27:09,816 That's what my father believed. 1762 01:27:09,818 --> 01:27:13,583 When our home was broken into, my mother wanted to hide. 1763 01:27:13,585 --> 01:27:15,883 Begged my father to use the safe room. 1764 01:27:15,885 --> 01:27:20,284 But Father insisted they call his superhero friends. 1765 01:27:20,286 --> 01:27:25,084 He died, pointlessly, stupidly... 1766 01:27:25,086 --> 01:27:27,751 waiting for heroes to save the day. 1767 01:27:27,753 --> 01:27:29,151 But why would you... 1768 01:27:29,153 --> 01:27:30,819 - Your brother... - Is a child! 1769 01:27:31,353 --> 01:27:33,018 He remembers the time 1770 01:27:33,020 --> 01:27:35,151 when we had parents and superheroes. 1771 01:27:35,153 --> 01:27:39,084 So, like a child, Winston conflates the two. 1772 01:27:39,086 --> 01:27:42,851 Mommy and Daddy went away because supers went away. 1773 01:27:42,853 --> 01:27:45,618 Our sweet parents were fools 1774 01:27:45,620 --> 01:27:47,718 to put their lives in anybody else's hands. 1775 01:27:47,720 --> 01:27:49,887 Superheroes keep us weak. 1776 01:27:50,620 --> 01:27:52,221 Are you gonna kill me? 1777 01:27:53,054 --> 01:27:54,054 Nah. 1778 01:27:56,087 --> 01:27:57,618 Using you is better. 1779 01:27:57,620 --> 01:28:00,618 You're gonna help me make supers illegal... 1780 01:28:00,620 --> 01:28:02,087 forever. 1781 01:28:03,054 --> 01:28:04,754 (GRUNTING) 1782 01:28:07,088 --> 01:28:08,755 Dada. Dada. 1783 01:28:09,621 --> 01:28:11,821 Ready? Laser eyes. 1784 01:28:13,222 --> 01:28:14,286 Stop. 1785 01:28:14,288 --> 01:28:15,719 - Wow! - Yeah! 1786 01:28:15,721 --> 01:28:16,986 - Yay, Jack-Jack! - Yeah, baby! 1787 01:28:16,988 --> 01:28:18,253 And that's not all. Watch this. 1788 01:28:18,255 --> 01:28:20,055 Jack-Jack, blaster ready? 1789 01:28:21,621 --> 01:28:23,155 (IMITATES BLASTER FIRING) 1790 01:28:24,788 --> 01:28:26,886 - DASH: No way. - That is crazy cool. 1791 01:28:26,888 --> 01:28:28,186 My turn. I get to blast him first! 1792 01:28:28,188 --> 01:28:29,586 - Let me try. I want him. - Give him to me. 1793 01:28:29,588 --> 01:28:31,021 Hey, I'm just demonstrating. 1794 01:28:31,023 --> 01:28:33,021 No firing the baby around the house, you understand? 1795 01:28:33,023 --> 01:28:35,687 This is potentially dangerous... 1796 01:28:35,689 --> 01:28:38,820 and we're trying to teach him to control his powers, okay? 1797 01:28:38,822 --> 01:28:40,689 - (BEEPING) - Stop. See the screen. 1798 01:28:42,689 --> 01:28:44,987 He vanished! That's really cool! 1799 01:28:44,989 --> 01:28:46,187 (JACK-JACK BABBLING FROM OTHER DIMENSION) 1800 01:28:46,189 --> 01:28:47,754 Okay, good. Use the thing. 1801 01:28:47,756 --> 01:28:49,653 That's the current readout. Click it. See the readout? 1802 01:28:49,655 --> 01:28:51,620 Dimension four. See the shape? 1803 01:28:51,622 --> 01:28:53,587 That's the room. See where he is in relation? 1804 01:28:53,589 --> 01:28:54,756 So, where is he? 1805 01:28:56,157 --> 01:28:58,721 He's... there! 1806 01:28:58,723 --> 01:29:00,757 Okay. Come out. Num-num cookie? 1807 01:29:02,623 --> 01:29:03,955 - Yay, Jack-Jack! - Yeah, Jack-Jack! 1808 01:29:03,957 --> 01:29:05,890 - That's really cool. - (ALARM BEEPING) 1809 01:29:12,124 --> 01:29:14,588 - Hello? - Elastigirl's in trouble. 1810 01:29:14,590 --> 01:29:15,888 What? What happened to her? 1811 01:29:15,890 --> 01:29:17,588 Sorry to tell you on the phone. 1812 01:29:17,590 --> 01:29:19,023 Meet me on our ship at DEVTECH. 1813 01:29:19,025 --> 01:29:21,189 The ship at DEVTECH. I'll be there in 15 minutes. 1814 01:29:21,191 --> 01:29:23,622 VIOLET: What's at the ship at DEVTECH? 1815 01:29:23,624 --> 01:29:25,156 Lucius? Bob. Helen's in trouble. 1816 01:29:25,158 --> 01:29:26,889 I need someone to watch the kids. 1817 01:29:26,891 --> 01:29:28,589 Suit up. It might get weird. 1818 01:29:28,591 --> 01:29:30,156 I'll be there. ASAP. Fifteen tops. 1819 01:29:30,158 --> 01:29:32,156 HONEY: Where are you going ASAP? 1820 01:29:32,158 --> 01:29:33,789 You better be back ASAP! 1821 01:29:33,791 --> 01:29:35,023 And leaving that suit. 1822 01:29:35,025 --> 01:29:36,822 I gotta go. I'll be home soon. 1823 01:29:36,824 --> 01:29:38,156 Lucius will be here sooner. 1824 01:29:38,158 --> 01:29:40,323 No firing the baby around the house, okay? 1825 01:29:40,325 --> 01:29:42,089 What's at the ship at DEVTECH? 1826 01:29:42,091 --> 01:29:44,625 And why are you in your Supersuit? 1827 01:29:45,859 --> 01:29:47,625 (TIRES SCREECHING) 1828 01:29:51,026 --> 01:29:52,026 (GASPS) 1829 01:29:56,625 --> 01:29:58,024 Is that Mom's supersuit? 1830 01:29:58,026 --> 01:30:00,057 She may need it. You never know. 1831 01:30:00,059 --> 01:30:01,757 What's going on? 1832 01:30:01,759 --> 01:30:03,757 I don't know, but Dad called Lucius 1833 01:30:03,759 --> 01:30:05,757 after getting a call about Mom... 1834 01:30:05,759 --> 01:30:07,025 and then left. 1835 01:30:07,027 --> 01:30:08,791 I thought you renounced superheroes. 1836 01:30:08,793 --> 01:30:12,025 Yeah, well, I renounce my renunciation. 1837 01:30:12,027 --> 01:30:13,127 Put that on. 1838 01:30:15,027 --> 01:30:16,160 (DOORBELL RINGS) 1839 01:30:24,260 --> 01:30:26,991 Hello there, little fella. 1840 01:30:26,993 --> 01:30:28,624 Hello. 1841 01:30:28,626 --> 01:30:29,858 You kids aren't safe. 1842 01:30:29,860 --> 01:30:31,092 The Deavors sent us to take you... 1843 01:30:31,094 --> 01:30:33,959 FROZONE: Well, isn't that redundant? 1844 01:30:33,961 --> 01:30:36,927 The Deavors just sent me here to guard the house. 1845 01:30:39,228 --> 01:30:41,959 'Cause the kids aren't safe. 1846 01:30:41,961 --> 01:30:43,925 I get it, managerial screw-up. 1847 01:30:43,927 --> 01:30:45,359 Tell Winston I handled it. 1848 01:30:45,361 --> 01:30:47,026 You understand, Ms... 1849 01:30:47,028 --> 01:30:48,292 Voyd. 1850 01:30:48,294 --> 01:30:49,894 Ms. Voyd. 1851 01:30:51,128 --> 01:30:52,094 Drive safely. 1852 01:30:53,694 --> 01:30:54,759 (BEEPS) 1853 01:30:54,761 --> 01:30:55,962 (BOTH GASP) 1854 01:31:01,895 --> 01:31:05,926 The thing is, he wants us to bring you, too. 1855 01:31:05,928 --> 01:31:07,027 Hey. 1856 01:31:07,029 --> 01:31:08,626 (ALL GRUNT) 1857 01:31:08,628 --> 01:31:10,029 That isn't gonna hold them long. 1858 01:31:11,129 --> 01:31:12,760 Dash, grab the baby! 1859 01:31:12,762 --> 01:31:14,093 (ALL STRAINING) 1860 01:31:14,095 --> 01:31:15,593 (VIOLET SCREAMS) 1861 01:31:15,595 --> 01:31:16,762 Spread out! 1862 01:31:18,896 --> 01:31:19,927 - Whoa! - FROZONE: Oh! 1863 01:31:19,929 --> 01:31:21,829 (GRUNTS) Dash! 1864 01:31:22,629 --> 01:31:24,030 We gotta get to my car. 1865 01:31:26,363 --> 01:31:27,829 (ROARS) 1866 01:31:33,296 --> 01:31:35,361 What? What's going on? 1867 01:31:35,363 --> 01:31:36,763 Little fella! 1868 01:31:37,330 --> 01:31:38,829 (SCREECHING) 1869 01:31:44,730 --> 01:31:46,195 (STRAINING) 1870 01:31:46,197 --> 01:31:47,630 - (GROWLS) - (GASPS) 1871 01:31:49,231 --> 01:31:50,697 (GROANING) 1872 01:31:51,331 --> 01:31:53,628 (VIOLET SCREAMING) 1873 01:31:53,630 --> 01:31:55,195 (GRUNTS) 1874 01:31:55,197 --> 01:31:56,862 It worked! 1875 01:31:56,864 --> 01:31:58,031 (FROZONE GRUNTING) 1876 01:32:02,597 --> 01:32:04,131 Incredibile, windows down! 1877 01:32:05,997 --> 01:32:06,998 Dive in! 1878 01:32:11,965 --> 01:32:13,696 - (CHUCKLES) - (GRUNTS) 1879 01:32:13,698 --> 01:32:16,163 Incredibile, set voice identification. 1880 01:32:16,165 --> 01:32:17,696 Loudly, say your names. 1881 01:32:17,698 --> 01:32:20,963 - Violet Parr. - Dashiell Robert Parr. 1882 01:32:20,965 --> 01:32:22,132 (GRUNTING) 1883 01:32:23,265 --> 01:32:24,929 (GROANS) 1884 01:32:24,931 --> 01:32:25,996 Lucius! 1885 01:32:25,998 --> 01:32:28,032 - (YELLS) - Incredibile, escape! 1886 01:32:36,266 --> 01:32:37,764 Fill me in! 1887 01:32:37,766 --> 01:32:39,663 Good news and bad news. We found her. 1888 01:32:39,665 --> 01:32:41,031 She seems physically fine 1889 01:32:41,033 --> 01:32:42,730 but she's had an encounter with Screenslaver... 1890 01:32:42,732 --> 01:32:45,033 and she's acting kind of strange. In here. 1891 01:32:48,766 --> 01:32:50,031 Strange how? 1892 01:32:50,033 --> 01:32:51,732 (GROANING) 1893 01:32:58,300 --> 01:32:59,633 Helen? (GROANS) 1894 01:33:00,267 --> 01:33:01,967 Helen, what are you... 1895 01:33:03,067 --> 01:33:04,100 (CHOKING) 1896 01:33:10,633 --> 01:33:12,165 Helen, it's me. 1897 01:33:12,167 --> 01:33:13,167 (GASPS) 1898 01:33:18,768 --> 01:33:20,168 (GROANING) 1899 01:33:22,201 --> 01:33:23,235 (EXHALES) 1900 01:33:28,834 --> 01:33:30,901 Incredibile, pull over. 1901 01:33:35,368 --> 01:33:38,299 (SIGHS) We can't go to E's. 1902 01:33:38,301 --> 01:33:40,866 You saw those goggles they put on Lucius. 1903 01:33:40,868 --> 01:33:42,833 They were wearing them, too. 1904 01:33:42,835 --> 01:33:45,666 They're all under someone's control. 1905 01:33:45,668 --> 01:33:48,169 They've probably done the same to Mom. 1906 01:33:49,668 --> 01:33:51,833 Okay. Bad guys after us. 1907 01:33:51,835 --> 01:33:53,633 No Mom, no Dad. 1908 01:33:53,635 --> 01:33:54,833 No Lucius. 1909 01:33:54,835 --> 01:33:58,668 But we have our powers, this car... 1910 01:33:59,336 --> 01:34:02,900 and... what? 1911 01:34:02,902 --> 01:34:05,136 - (JACK-JACK COOING) - (RUMBLING) 1912 01:34:06,803 --> 01:34:08,070 (BOTH GASPING) 1913 01:34:14,936 --> 01:34:17,836 Incredibile, take us to DEVTECH. 1914 01:34:21,003 --> 01:34:23,368 The kids have escaped in a tricked-out car, 1915 01:34:23,370 --> 01:34:24,901 but we got Frozone. 1916 01:34:24,903 --> 01:34:27,903 Bring him to the ship at DEVTECH immediately. 1917 01:34:33,238 --> 01:34:35,336 Aw, we missed 'em! 1918 01:34:35,338 --> 01:34:39,937 Oh, I wish the Incredibile could follow that boat. 1919 01:34:42,637 --> 01:34:44,169 - What did you do? - I don't know. 1920 01:34:44,171 --> 01:34:47,136 - What did you do? - I didn't do anything! 1921 01:34:47,138 --> 01:34:48,670 (DASH SCREAMING) 1922 01:34:54,772 --> 01:34:57,972 Wow, this car does anything I say. 1923 01:35:05,638 --> 01:35:07,370 We didn't plan this well. 1924 01:35:07,372 --> 01:35:09,037 What do you mean? We're here, aren't we? 1925 01:35:09,039 --> 01:35:10,636 Yes, we're here. 1926 01:35:10,638 --> 01:35:13,039 We need to be up there. 1927 01:35:14,005 --> 01:35:15,170 Hey... 1928 01:35:15,172 --> 01:35:19,637 What if the Incredibile has ejector seats? 1929 01:35:19,639 --> 01:35:21,038 VIOLET: Wait, what? No. 1930 01:35:21,040 --> 01:35:22,771 - Yeah, baby! - No, don't say any more... 1931 01:35:22,773 --> 01:35:24,238 Max power! Launch! 1932 01:35:24,240 --> 01:35:25,739 (BOTH SCREAM) 1933 01:35:29,839 --> 01:35:31,704 (JACK-JACK LAUGHING) 1934 01:35:31,706 --> 01:35:33,670 Come on. 1935 01:35:33,672 --> 01:35:36,204 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 1936 01:35:36,206 --> 01:35:37,871 Hello! Glad you could come. 1937 01:35:37,873 --> 01:35:39,839 Welcome to the conference. 1938 01:35:46,707 --> 01:35:48,141 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 1939 01:35:50,174 --> 01:35:51,972 Our stars, where are they? 1940 01:35:51,974 --> 01:35:53,272 The event's about to start. 1941 01:35:53,274 --> 01:35:55,305 They didn't want to upstage the others. 1942 01:35:55,307 --> 01:35:57,805 They'll join for the signing. 1943 01:35:57,807 --> 01:36:00,305 Welcome, guests! You're in for a treat. 1944 01:36:00,307 --> 01:36:04,938 This ship is the largest hydrofoil on the planet. 1945 01:36:04,940 --> 01:36:06,072 So, hold onto something... 1946 01:36:06,074 --> 01:36:08,875 because we're going to open her up! 1947 01:36:15,308 --> 01:36:16,741 (ALL GASPING) 1948 01:36:24,641 --> 01:36:27,040 (ALL EXCLAIMING) 1949 01:36:27,042 --> 01:36:29,706 We need to find Mom and Dad. Stay here. 1950 01:36:29,708 --> 01:36:30,907 I'm gonna search for them. 1951 01:36:30,909 --> 01:36:33,341 Wait! Who's gonna watch Jack-Jack? 1952 01:36:33,343 --> 01:36:35,374 Suck it up. I won't be long. 1953 01:36:35,376 --> 01:36:38,041 Wait. Wait, but, but wait! 1954 01:36:38,043 --> 01:36:40,840 This is important. They are in trouble. 1955 01:36:40,842 --> 01:36:43,774 It's up to us. To us, understand? 1956 01:36:43,776 --> 01:36:46,675 Keep him amused but quiet! 1957 01:36:47,876 --> 01:36:48,909 Ugh. 1958 01:36:58,710 --> 01:37:00,743 - (CRYING) - Shh! Quiet! 1959 01:37:01,643 --> 01:37:02,810 Huh? 1960 01:37:05,643 --> 01:37:07,042 (LAUGHING) 1961 01:37:07,044 --> 01:37:08,044 Jack-Jack? 1962 01:37:09,676 --> 01:37:10,843 (VIOLET GRUNTS) 1963 01:37:17,877 --> 01:37:19,911 Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack! 1964 01:37:24,078 --> 01:37:25,078 (GASPS) 1965 01:37:26,045 --> 01:37:27,045 (YELPS) 1966 01:37:28,245 --> 01:37:30,145 (VIOLET GRUNTING) 1967 01:37:45,212 --> 01:37:46,678 (STRAINING) 1968 01:37:53,146 --> 01:37:54,010 Jack-Jack! 1969 01:37:54,012 --> 01:37:55,910 The mesmerized supers know we're here... 1970 01:37:55,912 --> 01:37:58,877 but I found Mom and Dad... Where's Jack-Jack? 1971 01:37:58,879 --> 01:38:02,044 You lost him? I gave you one thing to do! 1972 01:38:02,046 --> 01:38:03,812 The tracker. Use the tracker. 1973 01:38:05,645 --> 01:38:07,013 (BEEPING) 1974 01:38:07,713 --> 01:38:08,911 He's going up? 1975 01:38:08,913 --> 01:38:11,080 - He's in an elevator. - Let's go! 1976 01:38:13,013 --> 01:38:15,677 Hey, little baby. Where are your parents? 1977 01:38:15,679 --> 01:38:16,880 (GROWLING) 1978 01:38:18,213 --> 01:38:20,178 And here they are, folks! 1979 01:38:20,180 --> 01:38:23,078 The supers who started this whole thing. 1980 01:38:23,080 --> 01:38:25,078 EVELYN: I told you they'd be there in time. 1981 01:38:25,080 --> 01:38:27,778 Hey, did you make them new masks? 1982 01:38:27,780 --> 01:38:29,744 Yeah. Night vision, et cetera... 1983 01:38:29,746 --> 01:38:31,112 They look good, right? 1984 01:38:31,114 --> 01:38:32,879 WOMAN: (ON TV) So simple, even he can do it. 1985 01:38:32,881 --> 01:38:36,879 And we're back live in three, two, one... 1986 01:38:36,881 --> 01:38:38,645 This is a momentous occasion. 1987 01:38:38,647 --> 01:38:40,279 We've all managed to accomplish 1988 01:38:40,281 --> 01:38:43,779 something extraordinarily rare in today's world. 1989 01:38:43,781 --> 01:38:45,645 We agree on something. 1990 01:38:45,647 --> 01:38:47,014 (ALL LAUGHING) 1991 01:38:48,714 --> 01:38:51,812 We agree to undo a bad decision. 1992 01:38:51,814 --> 01:38:53,112 To make sure 1993 01:38:53,114 --> 01:38:55,013 a few extraordinarily gifted members... 1994 01:38:55,015 --> 01:38:57,813 of the world's many countries are treated fairly. 1995 01:38:57,815 --> 01:39:01,180 To invite them once again to use their gifts... 1996 01:39:01,182 --> 01:39:02,679 to benefit the world. 1997 01:39:02,681 --> 01:39:04,180 I thank all of you 1998 01:39:04,182 --> 01:39:07,047 for representing your nation's commitment to superheroes. 1999 01:39:07,049 --> 01:39:09,613 With special thanks to Ambassador Selick. 2000 01:39:09,615 --> 01:39:11,313 Yeah, it's okay. Let her hear you. 2001 01:39:11,315 --> 01:39:12,780 Thank you. Thank you so much. 2002 01:39:12,782 --> 01:39:14,080 WINSTON: Thank you, Ambassador, 2003 01:39:14,082 --> 01:39:16,213 for your early and very crucial support. 2004 01:39:16,215 --> 01:39:18,947 I can't think of anyone more deserving than you... 2005 01:39:18,949 --> 01:39:20,781 to be the first signature 2006 01:39:20,783 --> 01:39:23,916 on the International Superhero Accord. 2007 01:39:24,949 --> 01:39:27,050 - There it is! - (ALL CHEERING) 2008 01:39:29,283 --> 01:39:30,716 (ELEVATOR BELL DINGS) 2009 01:39:31,749 --> 01:39:33,183 (MUZAK PLAYING) 2010 01:39:37,616 --> 01:39:39,050 (JACK-JACK WHINING) 2011 01:39:40,749 --> 01:39:42,648 (GASPS) Holy cow! 2012 01:39:42,650 --> 01:39:45,017 I know he's on fire. Just put him out. 2013 01:39:46,251 --> 01:39:48,151 (GIGGLING) 2014 01:39:51,650 --> 01:39:53,650 (GASPS) They're coming. 2015 01:40:02,850 --> 01:40:04,315 Is it okay to give him that? 2016 01:40:04,317 --> 01:40:07,283 I wasn't hearing any better ideas. 2017 01:40:07,285 --> 01:40:08,918 (GIGGLING) 2018 01:40:22,185 --> 01:40:23,651 (WHINING) 2019 01:40:31,319 --> 01:40:33,051 No! 2020 01:40:33,053 --> 01:40:34,784 - (CRYING) - Come on, Jack-Jack. 2021 01:40:34,786 --> 01:40:36,051 We have to go. 2022 01:40:36,053 --> 01:40:37,186 Cookie num-num? 2023 01:40:38,319 --> 01:40:39,351 (GRUNTS) 2024 01:40:39,353 --> 01:40:41,086 (JACK-JACK BABBLING) 2025 01:40:49,786 --> 01:40:52,617 - Mama, Mama. - I see him. He's getting away! 2026 01:40:52,619 --> 01:40:53,919 Stand back. 2027 01:40:57,820 --> 01:40:59,987 - Darn it! - He's heading for Mom. 2028 01:41:02,354 --> 01:41:05,785 It is done. The world is super again. 2029 01:41:05,787 --> 01:41:07,220 (ALL CHEERING) 2030 01:41:11,054 --> 01:41:13,718 Group photo. Come on. Group photo, everyone. 2031 01:41:13,720 --> 01:41:16,651 Squeeze in. That's it. Historic occasion. 2032 01:41:16,653 --> 01:41:18,120 Everyone, smile. 2033 01:41:24,788 --> 01:41:26,752 Go on phase two. 2034 01:41:26,754 --> 01:41:29,153 Years of mandated hiding and silence 2035 01:41:29,155 --> 01:41:30,786 have made us bitter. 2036 01:41:30,788 --> 01:41:32,652 You bring us out into the light... 2037 01:41:32,654 --> 01:41:33,952 only to clean up the messes 2038 01:41:33,954 --> 01:41:36,019 your lack of discipline creates. 2039 01:41:36,021 --> 01:41:38,652 Your bodies and your character are weak. 2040 01:41:38,654 --> 01:41:42,320 Your promises are empty, and you will pay for it. 2041 01:41:42,322 --> 01:41:44,187 We no longer serve you. 2042 01:41:44,189 --> 01:41:45,787 We serve only us. 2043 01:41:45,789 --> 01:41:47,822 May the fittest survive. 2044 01:41:50,189 --> 01:41:51,220 Well, we, um... 2045 01:41:51,222 --> 01:41:53,987 Some very alarming moments there... 2046 01:41:53,989 --> 01:41:56,787 before the, uh, technical difficulties. 2047 01:41:56,789 --> 01:41:58,189 Please bear with us. 2048 01:42:10,057 --> 01:42:11,188 (SCREAMS) 2049 01:42:11,190 --> 01:42:12,854 What? 2050 01:42:12,856 --> 01:42:14,355 Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! 2051 01:42:14,357 --> 01:42:15,921 Hold! Let him talk. 2052 01:42:15,923 --> 01:42:17,921 Superheroes have forcibly taken the bridge. Repeat. 2053 01:42:17,923 --> 01:42:18,788 Now. 2054 01:42:18,790 --> 01:42:20,689 - (SCREAMS) - (GROANS) 2055 01:42:30,090 --> 01:42:31,688 A little further. 2056 01:42:31,690 --> 01:42:33,724 Little further. Stop. 2057 01:42:37,191 --> 01:42:38,191 (JACK-JACK COOING) 2058 01:42:39,291 --> 01:42:41,855 What the... A baby? 2059 01:42:41,857 --> 01:42:43,891 Mom and Dad. Uncle Lucius? 2060 01:42:46,324 --> 01:42:48,056 - My mama. - Jack-Jack, no! 2061 01:42:48,058 --> 01:42:49,657 (BABBLING) 2062 01:42:51,091 --> 01:42:52,924 A super baby? 2063 01:42:56,092 --> 01:42:57,756 (GROWLS) 2064 01:42:57,758 --> 01:42:59,190 No, no, no! 2065 01:42:59,192 --> 01:43:00,192 Put him down! 2066 01:43:00,792 --> 01:43:01,990 (GASPS) 2067 01:43:01,992 --> 01:43:03,656 - Grab her! - No! 2068 01:43:03,658 --> 01:43:04,825 Hold Jack-Jack. 2069 01:43:05,792 --> 01:43:07,858 (ALL GRUNTING) 2070 01:43:13,025 --> 01:43:14,956 No! 2071 01:43:14,958 --> 01:43:16,823 - (GASPS) - ELASTIGIRL: Hey, it's me! 2072 01:43:16,825 --> 01:43:18,224 Yeah, that's what I thought last time. 2073 01:43:18,226 --> 01:43:21,126 - (JACK-JACK CALLING OUT) - Kids, what are you... 2074 01:43:22,726 --> 01:43:25,324 You came for us? 2075 01:43:25,326 --> 01:43:26,690 Don't be mad. 2076 01:43:26,692 --> 01:43:29,160 Oh, sweetie, how could I be mad? 2077 01:43:30,060 --> 01:43:32,358 I'm proud. 2078 01:43:32,360 --> 01:43:34,224 Not to break up a tender moment, 2079 01:43:34,226 --> 01:43:35,724 but where are we? 2080 01:43:35,726 --> 01:43:37,191 Is this DEVTECH's ship? 2081 01:43:37,193 --> 01:43:39,191 Evelyn Deavor controls the Screenslaver... 2082 01:43:39,193 --> 01:43:41,991 and until a second ago, us. 2083 01:43:41,993 --> 01:43:44,059 - (RUMBLES) - Where's the crew? 2084 01:43:44,061 --> 01:43:46,259 AUTOMATED VOICE: Collision detected. Correct course. 2085 01:43:46,261 --> 01:43:47,658 Uh-oh. Did I do that? 2086 01:43:47,660 --> 01:43:50,860 Mom, the suit? Try this. 2087 01:43:53,061 --> 01:43:55,727 Phase Three. Go on Phase Three! 2088 01:43:58,894 --> 01:44:01,259 Why are the kids here? You didn't go to the house? 2089 01:44:01,261 --> 01:44:02,658 I went to the house. 2090 01:44:02,660 --> 01:44:04,025 You didn't escape? How did you not escape? 2091 01:44:04,027 --> 01:44:06,226 BOTH: Hey! We just saved you! 2092 01:44:06,228 --> 01:44:08,293 Escape? Escape from who? 2093 01:44:08,295 --> 01:44:10,195 - (GROWLS) - (GRUNTS) 2094 01:44:11,195 --> 01:44:12,228 Those guys! 2095 01:44:12,961 --> 01:44:14,926 (YELLING) 2096 01:44:14,928 --> 01:44:17,659 What the...? Jack-Jack has powers? 2097 01:44:17,661 --> 01:44:19,793 We know. Fight now, talk later. 2098 01:44:19,795 --> 01:44:21,861 (ALL GRUNTING) 2099 01:44:30,662 --> 01:44:32,695 - (GROWLING) - (GROANING) 2100 01:44:36,063 --> 01:44:38,029 - (VIOLET GASPS) - (SCREECHES) 2101 01:44:50,829 --> 01:44:52,927 - (SCREECHES) - (YELPS) 2102 01:44:52,929 --> 01:44:54,661 - (GROWLING) - Jack-Jack. 2103 01:44:54,663 --> 01:44:55,995 Laser eyes! 2104 01:44:55,997 --> 01:44:57,230 (VIOLET IMITATES LASER FIRING) 2105 01:45:01,663 --> 01:45:02,897 - (SCREECHES) - (YELPS) 2106 01:45:05,763 --> 01:45:06,961 Ah-ha! 2107 01:45:06,963 --> 01:45:08,062 (GRUNTS) 2108 01:45:08,064 --> 01:45:09,863 (BOTH GRUNTING) 2109 01:45:17,663 --> 01:45:18,864 Ugh. 2110 01:45:23,798 --> 01:45:25,829 Come with me, Winston. 2111 01:45:25,831 --> 01:45:27,796 - Did I faint? - You'll be safe here. 2112 01:45:27,798 --> 01:45:29,798 Safe? Safe from what? 2113 01:45:30,898 --> 01:45:33,163 Where are the diplomats? The supers? 2114 01:45:33,165 --> 01:45:34,296 Still hypnotized. 2115 01:45:34,298 --> 01:45:36,798 (SIGHS) What have you done? 2116 01:45:40,931 --> 01:45:43,130 Evelyn, she's escaping. 2117 01:45:43,132 --> 01:45:44,164 Well, go after her. 2118 01:45:44,166 --> 01:45:44,963 Finish your mission. 2119 01:45:44,965 --> 01:45:47,663 I can't just go! What about the kids? 2120 01:45:47,665 --> 01:45:50,264 - Jack-Jack, who's gonna... - VIOLET: Mom! 2121 01:45:50,266 --> 01:45:52,132 Go. We've got this. 2122 01:45:53,899 --> 01:45:55,797 Voyd, come with me. 2123 01:45:55,799 --> 01:45:57,197 I'll go shut down the engine. 2124 01:45:57,199 --> 01:45:58,863 I'll try to slow the ship from the bow. 2125 01:45:58,865 --> 01:46:01,797 Wait, someone's missing. Where's the crusher guy? 2126 01:46:01,799 --> 01:46:03,665 Strap in now! 2127 01:46:05,366 --> 01:46:06,800 (GRUNTING) 2128 01:46:09,699 --> 01:46:10,933 (LAUGHING) 2129 01:46:19,000 --> 01:46:20,666 It's for your own good. 2130 01:46:20,966 --> 01:46:22,664 No! 2131 01:46:22,666 --> 01:46:23,998 This is. 2132 01:46:24,000 --> 01:46:25,067 (GRUNTS) 2133 01:46:28,766 --> 01:46:30,734 - (GRUNTS) - (GROANING) 2134 01:46:35,068 --> 01:46:37,700 - We're too late. - Get me up to the jet. 2135 01:46:40,001 --> 01:46:41,068 (YELPS) 2136 01:46:44,101 --> 01:46:45,734 (GRUNTING) 2137 01:46:52,634 --> 01:46:53,801 (GROANS) 2138 01:46:58,335 --> 01:46:59,735 (EXHALES IN RELIEF) 2139 01:47:00,202 --> 01:47:01,633 (GRUNTS) 2140 01:47:01,635 --> 01:47:04,367 Hey, you did this. Can you undo it? 2141 01:47:04,369 --> 01:47:06,699 You want me to un-crush? 2142 01:47:06,701 --> 01:47:08,333 What? No one's ever asked for that? 2143 01:47:08,335 --> 01:47:11,333 No. To un-crush is silly. Why un-crush? 2144 01:47:11,335 --> 01:47:12,933 To get into the engine room. 2145 01:47:12,935 --> 01:47:14,167 Oh, forget it. We don't have enough time. 2146 01:47:14,169 --> 01:47:16,733 What if I said to un-punch someone? 2147 01:47:16,735 --> 01:47:17,903 What do you do? 2148 01:47:21,636 --> 01:47:23,168 Welcome aboard, Elastigirl. 2149 01:47:23,170 --> 01:47:24,867 Although we haven't yet reached 2150 01:47:24,869 --> 01:47:26,203 our cruising altitude... 2151 01:47:27,736 --> 01:47:30,101 feel free to roam about the cabin. 2152 01:47:30,103 --> 01:47:32,767 - (GROANING) - Or just relax... 2153 01:47:32,769 --> 01:47:35,736 and let the cabin roam about you. 2154 01:47:44,670 --> 01:47:46,668 I can't get to the engine room! 2155 01:47:46,670 --> 01:47:48,069 We gotta do something! 2156 01:47:48,071 --> 01:47:49,735 Because trying to slow it down ain't working. 2157 01:47:49,737 --> 01:47:51,668 Hey! What about turning the boat? 2158 01:47:51,670 --> 01:47:52,868 BOTH: The steering's been destroyed! 2159 01:47:52,870 --> 01:47:55,668 - Dash means from the outside! - Yeah! 2160 01:47:55,670 --> 01:47:56,768 If we break off one of the foils 2161 01:47:56,770 --> 01:47:57,935 and turn the rudder... 2162 01:47:57,937 --> 01:48:00,302 we can veer the ship away from the city! 2163 01:48:00,304 --> 01:48:01,768 That might work. 2164 01:48:01,770 --> 01:48:02,902 I'll turn the front, you turn the rear. 2165 01:48:02,904 --> 01:48:05,002 Using the rudder? That's underwater. 2166 01:48:05,004 --> 01:48:06,270 How am I supposed to get... 2167 01:48:06,272 --> 01:48:08,170 All right. Come on, kids. 2168 01:48:08,172 --> 01:48:11,203 Dad, I know this is going to work. 2169 01:48:11,205 --> 01:48:13,736 But if it doesn't, and we crash... 2170 01:48:13,738 --> 01:48:17,136 my shields are probably better protection than the ship. 2171 01:48:17,138 --> 01:48:20,805 I should stay here. With Jack-Jack. 2172 01:48:21,338 --> 01:48:22,836 That's my girl. 2173 01:48:22,838 --> 01:48:25,272 Remember, Bob, we're both turning right! 2174 01:48:31,939 --> 01:48:33,939 EVELYN: You know what's sad? 2175 01:48:37,206 --> 01:48:39,104 If it weren't for your core beliefs... 2176 01:48:39,106 --> 01:48:41,839 I think we could have been good friends. 2177 01:48:42,839 --> 01:48:44,806 At least... (GASPING) 2178 01:48:45,739 --> 01:48:47,772 I have core beliefs. 2179 01:48:49,206 --> 01:48:50,670 We have breaking news... 2180 01:48:50,672 --> 01:48:52,804 While there is still no radio contact, 2181 01:48:52,806 --> 01:48:54,338 the ship has changed direction... 2182 01:48:54,340 --> 01:48:55,638 and is heading towards land 2183 01:48:55,640 --> 01:48:57,007 at a high rate of speed. 2184 01:49:01,274 --> 01:49:02,807 So, Dash... 2185 01:49:03,940 --> 01:49:05,405 I am going to the rudder. 2186 01:49:05,407 --> 01:49:08,704 Once I turn the ship, you hit the pull up button. 2187 01:49:08,706 --> 01:49:10,671 - Okay, Dad. - Now lower me down... 2188 01:49:10,673 --> 01:49:11,873 (SCREAMS) 2189 01:49:14,807 --> 01:49:18,106 The reputations of superheroes are ruined. 2190 01:49:18,108 --> 01:49:21,674 You will never become legal. Ever. 2191 01:49:22,041 --> 01:49:23,273 Never? 2192 01:49:23,275 --> 01:49:24,839 (LAUGHS) No. 2193 01:49:24,841 --> 01:49:26,906 - Ever? - No. 2194 01:49:26,908 --> 01:49:30,206 Not even a little smidgee-widgee? 2195 01:49:30,208 --> 01:49:31,672 Oh, hypoxia. 2196 01:49:31,674 --> 01:49:33,306 When you don't have enough oxygen, 2197 01:49:33,308 --> 01:49:35,674 - things seem really silly. - (GASPING) 2198 01:49:41,909 --> 01:49:43,973 - (GASPING) - Things get sillier 2199 01:49:43,975 --> 01:49:46,074 and sillier and then you die. 2200 01:49:46,076 --> 01:49:48,040 (LAUGHING) I don't wanna die. 2201 01:49:48,042 --> 01:49:49,975 Ah, nobody does. (GRUNTS) 2202 01:49:50,742 --> 01:49:51,973 Really. 2203 01:49:51,975 --> 01:49:54,209 (CHUCKLES) Not such a bad way to go. 2204 01:49:58,209 --> 01:49:59,842 (SCREAMING) 2205 01:50:03,309 --> 01:50:04,775 (INHALING RAPIDLY) 2206 01:50:09,210 --> 01:50:10,210 (GRUNTS) 2207 01:50:11,709 --> 01:50:13,008 (ALL GASP) 2208 01:50:13,010 --> 01:50:15,108 Everyone, we need to get to the back of the ship. 2209 01:50:15,110 --> 01:50:17,843 All supers, protect your ambassadors! 2210 01:50:18,676 --> 01:50:20,043 Follow. 2211 01:50:23,010 --> 01:50:25,208 Dad's been underwater for too long. 2212 01:50:25,210 --> 01:50:26,810 (ALARM BLARING) 2213 01:50:33,244 --> 01:50:34,875 We gotta pull him up. 2214 01:50:34,877 --> 01:50:36,278 Wait. It's too soon. 2215 01:50:43,044 --> 01:50:44,111 (GRUNTS) 2216 01:50:50,344 --> 01:50:51,975 I'm gonna press the button! 2217 01:50:51,977 --> 01:50:52,977 Not yet! 2218 01:50:54,245 --> 01:50:55,945 (METAL CREAKING) 2219 01:51:02,745 --> 01:51:04,279 (STRAINING) 2220 01:51:07,845 --> 01:51:09,812 It's turning. It's working. 2221 01:51:13,379 --> 01:51:15,711 - Now! - Dash, now! 2222 01:51:18,679 --> 01:51:20,080 Save yourself. Make a chute. 2223 01:51:22,380 --> 01:51:24,411 - (MR. INCREDIBLE GRUNTS) - Make a chute. Make a chute. 2224 01:51:24,413 --> 01:51:25,944 Make a chute! 2225 01:51:25,946 --> 01:51:28,144 - (ELASTIGIRL YELLS) - (VOYD YELPS) 2226 01:51:28,146 --> 01:51:30,180 LUCIUS: Helen! Brace yourselves! 2227 01:51:38,313 --> 01:51:40,046 Crash positions! 2228 01:51:41,280 --> 01:51:43,014 (GRUNTING) 2229 01:51:45,181 --> 01:51:47,014 (PEOPLE SCREAMING) 2230 01:51:57,114 --> 01:51:58,645 (ALL SIGHING) 2231 01:51:58,647 --> 01:51:59,878 Whoo. 2232 01:51:59,880 --> 01:52:04,079 (GASPS) I missed Jack-Jack's first power? 2233 01:52:04,081 --> 01:52:06,712 Actually, you missed the first 17. 2234 01:52:06,714 --> 01:52:08,313 - (ALL LAUGHING) - ELASTIGIRL: Oh! 2235 01:52:08,315 --> 01:52:09,948 (JACK-JACK BABBLING) 2236 01:52:11,182 --> 01:52:13,082 (PEOPLE APPLAUDING) 2237 01:52:13,948 --> 01:52:15,681 (JACK-JACK GIGGLES) 2238 01:52:20,048 --> 01:52:24,712 The fact that you saved me doesn't make you right. 2239 01:52:24,714 --> 01:52:26,679 But it does make you alive. 2240 01:52:26,681 --> 01:52:28,646 And I'm grateful for that. 2241 01:52:28,648 --> 01:52:31,680 I'm sorry, but she'll go to prison. 2242 01:52:31,682 --> 01:52:33,314 Well, I'm sorry she's rich 2243 01:52:33,316 --> 01:52:35,680 and will probably get no more than a slap on the wrist. 2244 01:52:35,682 --> 01:52:38,281 First of all, Violet, I like you. 2245 01:52:38,283 --> 01:52:41,147 And who knows what the future may bring... 2246 01:52:41,149 --> 01:52:44,914 but I have a good feeling about all of you. 2247 01:52:44,916 --> 01:52:46,381 Hmm. Good feeling. 2248 01:52:46,383 --> 01:52:48,147 - Should we be worried? - (MR. INCREDIBLE CHUCKLES) 2249 01:52:48,149 --> 01:52:50,914 You guys got the next shift. I'm beat. Oh! 2250 01:52:50,916 --> 01:52:52,880 I saw what you did back there. That was incredible! 2251 01:52:52,882 --> 01:52:54,115 No pun intended. 2252 01:52:54,117 --> 01:52:55,848 VIOLET: Sorry I had to punch you. 2253 01:52:55,850 --> 01:52:57,415 (TIRES SCREECH) 2254 01:52:57,417 --> 01:53:00,950 Yeah, baby! My sweet ride! 2255 01:53:03,350 --> 01:53:04,850 (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) 2256 01:53:07,017 --> 01:53:08,981 (CHUCKLES) 2257 01:53:08,983 --> 01:53:11,050 - (INDISTINCT CHATTER) - (ALL CHEERING) 2258 01:53:13,084 --> 01:53:16,714 And in recognition of the extraordinary service 2259 01:53:16,716 --> 01:53:17,916 they have demonstrated... 2260 01:53:17,918 --> 01:53:20,383 the legal status of superheroes 2261 01:53:20,385 --> 01:53:22,715 is hereby restored. 2262 01:53:22,717 --> 01:53:25,151 (ALL CHEERING) 2263 01:53:26,218 --> 01:53:28,218 (CHILDREN CHATTERING IN DISTANCE) 2264 01:53:31,684 --> 01:53:33,682 You don't know me, do you? 2265 01:53:33,684 --> 01:53:35,049 No, I don't... 2266 01:53:35,051 --> 01:53:36,216 Wait. 2267 01:53:36,218 --> 01:53:38,316 Are you the girl with the water? 2268 01:53:38,318 --> 01:53:40,816 I'm Violet Parr. 2269 01:53:40,818 --> 01:53:42,350 - I'm Tony. - (CHUCKLING) Okay. 2270 01:53:42,352 --> 01:53:45,052 You split up into separate groups and stuff... 2271 01:53:53,286 --> 01:53:54,683 Tony, this is my mom. 2272 01:53:54,685 --> 01:53:55,883 Pleased to meet you. 2273 01:53:55,885 --> 01:53:57,917 - This is my dad. - BOB: Oh, we've met. 2274 01:53:57,919 --> 01:53:59,983 And this is embarrassing. 2275 01:53:59,985 --> 01:54:01,250 (IN BRITISH ACCENT) Charmed, I'm sure. 2276 01:54:01,252 --> 01:54:03,417 - My little brother, Dash. - (TOY SQUEAKS) 2277 01:54:03,419 --> 01:54:05,651 VIOLET: And the baby is Jack-Jack. 2278 01:54:05,653 --> 01:54:08,684 I tried to limit it to one parent. 2279 01:54:08,686 --> 01:54:11,351 We're all going to a movie, too, Tony. Don't mind us. 2280 01:54:11,353 --> 01:54:12,651 BOB: We'll be sitting 2281 01:54:12,653 --> 01:54:13,818 on the other side of the theater. 2282 01:54:13,820 --> 01:54:15,351 Not watching you. 2283 01:54:15,353 --> 01:54:17,285 (LAUGHING) He's kidding. 2284 01:54:17,287 --> 01:54:20,385 They are only dropping us off at the theater. 2285 01:54:20,387 --> 01:54:23,118 They have other things to do. 2286 01:54:23,120 --> 01:54:25,851 So, you guys are close, I guess. 2287 01:54:25,853 --> 01:54:28,218 - Yeah, I guess. - We can get closer. 2288 01:54:28,220 --> 01:54:29,718 (LAUGHING) Bob. 2289 01:54:29,720 --> 01:54:31,154 (INDISTINCT CHATTER) 2290 01:54:33,021 --> 01:54:34,887 - (GUNSHOTS) - (PEOPLE SCREAMING) 2291 01:54:44,221 --> 01:54:45,386 Stop! Let us out! 2292 01:54:45,388 --> 01:54:47,052 Here, large popcorn, small soda. 2293 01:54:47,054 --> 01:54:49,785 Save me a seat, center, about eight rows back. 2294 01:54:49,787 --> 01:54:52,887 I'll be back before the previews are over.